A Tale Of Two
by RedVelvet09
Summary: When Emma Swan gets Engaged to Zelena, She is taken back to England to meet the woman's family. But there are a few surprises along the way including a blast from the past. WickedQueen & SwanQueen. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

'Emma honey, Get out of bed! We are going to be late if we dont leave now. My parents wont wait for us before they serve dinner. Come on!' Zelena laughed walking around the king sized bed that the blonde was spread out in. The blonde had shown no sign of moving for her fiancé and just grunted in response.

'Emma' Zelena warned from across the room where she had begun to zip up her black suitcase after throwing in an extra pair of the black lace underwear that she knew Emma loved.

'Alright, Alright' Emma groaned before pulling open her tired eyes and breathing in the air that was flowing in from the window that was on the jar.

She pushed herself up using her arms and out of the bed and yawned as she scratched her head slowly. She looked to her fiancé before smiling and heading closer to the woman to place a soft kiss to her lips.

'Morning' Emma smiled, looked terrible.

'Its 11am. Hardly morning dear. Come on, run a shower and lets get this show on the road' Zelena chirped.

Emma winced at the energy the redheaded woman had. She did often wonder why on earth she had come up with the idea to propose to her. She was crazy. On the other hand Emma wasn't too calm herself. She had only been with Zelena for a year and a half but when she knew, she knew. Zelena had been all the more willing to marry the American blonde and was delighted when she asked. It was the perfect plan. Romantic dinner and well...You know.

Zelena had decided for Christmas this year she would take Emma to England where her parents and family spend the holiday. Zelena knew it was time for her to meet her family, Especially now they were engaged. Emma had agreed to take the long flight to England and meet her in-laws, after all how could she say no?

'Our flight is at 2pm dear so chop chop' Zelena chirped from the bottom of the stairs as she saw her fiancé carrying both Zelenas and her own suitcase down the stairs.

'Yeah...I..I know' Emma breathed, struggling to talk whilst carrying such heavy bags down a flight of stairs and gently placing them down in the foyer.

'Oh...I must say, Someone is look rather dashing' Zelena said smoothly as she stepped closer to Emma wrapping her gloved hands around the blondes toned body and placing her lips to the blondes smooth ones.

'Why thankyou' Emma smirked looking down to the redhead. 'Come on, We don't have long'

* * *

The flight was hours. Well to Emma it was anyway, She hated sitting in one place for too long. Zelena had begun reading an article on the plane about fashion that Emma took no interest in. Zelena had suggested that Emma reach into her handbag and pull out her ipod she threw in when Zelena wasn't looking. Emma had smiled sheepishly when she pulled the device from the womans black leather bag and turned it on. The first song that played sent her right off to sleep. Zelena was glad. The blonde's fidgeting had started to get on her nerves.

Emma couldn't complain about Zelena. Although she could be bossy and annoying, she did treat Emma well. Just like Emma treated her. There was trust and a lot of love between the two. Sometimes Zelena reminded Emma of someone she once knew back in college. A girl she had thought she fell in love with. A brunette that had such a beautiful personality. Regina was her name. Emma still smiles at the thought of her, even though she knows its very wrong to think of an old flame especially now she is to be married. She was safe though, who would ever know what she thought about or who she thought about in the depths of her mind.

* * *

 _'Emma stop!' Regina screamed as she ran bare foot around the small kitchen in the small studio apartment._

 _'Or what?' Emma laughed chasing the brunette with her hands at the ready._

 _'Ill hurt you! Emma im..so serious!' Regina warned slowing down when she finally got the small kitching island between the two of them._

 _Emma laughed placing her palms down on the side as she breathed heavily with the brunette. She looked at her with daring eyes. Regina glared at the blonde. Emma took a moment the rake her eyes over the brunette's attire. Emma's old red check shirt that was clearly too big and a pair of her boy shorts. It seemed Regina wasn't wearing anything of her own. Emma enjoyed it very much._

 _'I love you' Emma blurted, in a trace as she stared into the brunettes brown orbs across the counter._

 _Regina had frozen when she heard the words escape those perfect lips that belonged to the blonde. She had waiting so long to hear it, She knew Emma wouldn't say it because she was afraid. Afraid that Regina would run off and break her heart like her parents did and the fosters parents after that and the ones after that and so on. Regina had respected her reasons and waiting until she was ready. I guess she was ready now?_

 _'I love you too Emma' She breathed before watching the blonde round the counter and swiftly lifted the brunette up and kissed her._

* * *

Emma woke to the sound of the plane signaling for her to do up her belt as the plane was about to land on a very cold and snowy English runway. Zelena had clapped her hands excitedly as the plane begun to descend from the misty and grey sky. Emma frowned.

'England is dull' Emma groaned as she leaned down a little to look out the window where Zelena had occupied the seat.

'Dear, its winter! This is the best time of year I assure you' Zelena frowned back at her fiancé before taking her pale hand in her own and placing an icy kiss to it.

'I kinda feel nervous to meet your family' Emma said shyly.

'Don't be ridiculous! They'll love you. Especially my brothers' Zelena smiled. 'Just be glad I don't have a sister'

'Yeah' Emma smiled breathing out a sigh of relief.

There would be nothing wrong with her having a sister, it would just be awkward you know, Emma being gay and all she wouldn't want her thinking she was hitting on her everytime she said hello or something. They would all be sharing Zelena's parents house, a big manor in the country. Emma was excited but so very nervous.

Finally they had been allowed to leave the plane and trot around the airport for an hour finding and waiting for their bags before heading out to the taxi bay where Emma was expecting a yellow car, Except all there was were black and silver cabs and a mysterious blacked out car across the road that seemed to move closer to them as they moved further out of the building.

'Is that for us?' Emma asked, jaw dropping.

'Mhm. Mummy and Daddy like to ensure we have a perfect ride to the manor' Zelena informed.

Emma nodded surprised and just shrugged off her shock when a chauffer stepped out of the black beauty and offered to pack their luggage into the car. Emma had insisted on doing it herself, like she was used to but Zelena dragged the blonde into the back of the car before slapping her lips to her fiancé's and waiting for the car to take off. Here it goes.

Emma had taken in all the scenery around her as they drove through the big English city and its many small towns. Zelena hadn't let go of her hand the whole car ride. Emma thought she was cute in this light. She always wanted to be close to the blonde even when she pretended she didn't. She enjoyed the blonde protecting her and being the dominant of the two, Even when she would say she preferred to be the support of Emma to fall back on. Of course the blonde knew. After driving and being surrounded with nothing but small lanes and huge open fields and scenery, the car finally pulled through a set of iron gates and revealed a white manor house. Emma's jaw dropped when she moved closer to the window to gape at the house that was to be her Fiances parents home and where she would be spending Christmas and new year this year.

Sure Emma was a little sad that she wouldn't be with her parents Mary Margaret and David but she knew they would only be a phone call away or a Skype call. Mary Margaret and David have known since Emma was young that she wasn't the same as the other girls at college. They had fostered her just as she turned 15 and loved her as much as their own child. So when Emma grew up and failed to bring a boy home that she had met from school or out at the diner with her friend Ruby, Mary Margaret confronted her and asked. Emma had said she just wasn't interested in dating and she was sure that she would find the right person when she was older. It was a year later when what Mary Margaret and David suspected was brought to the light. Emma had told them she was gay and had met a girl named Lily. That was Emma's first girlfriend and it only lasted a few months but it was enough to let Emma know what she wanted.

When Emma's parents had met Lily they had been a little stand-offish with her and it had riled Emma up. She couldn't figure out why they never liked her much and to this day she still had no clue. Emma had always thought it was just the fact that she was a girl even when they told her they was fully supportive of her. She soon was told otherwise when she introduced her parents to Regina. David loved her and so did Mary Margaret. They got on like a house on fire. Regina and Mary Margaret would go out shopping whilst Emma helped her dad at the sheriffs station. She would come over for family dinner and movie nights. Emma loved the way her parents loved Regina.

When Emma told them of Zelena they were happy for her and like the redheaded's company too but Emma noticed, They never liked anyone as much as that brunette she brought home one winter evening.

'Come on darling, Sebastian will grab out bags. Lets head in shall we?' Zelena brought Emma from her thoughts and she smiled.

'Sure. Are you sure whatever his name is can handle the bags? I can grab them too' Emma suggested just before stepping out of the car to see her wife's face above the black vehicle.

'Of course darling.' Zelena reassured as Emma rounded the car and felt her fiances hand slip into hers and she faced the steps of the manor.

'Ah! Welcome' A deep and strong English accent hit Emma's ears. She looked up to see an elderly man, maybe late sixties dressed in a royal blue suit with brown loafers. She laughed inwardly at the choice of red sox that were showing from the small gay between his shoe and ankle. Zelena dropped the blonde's hand instantly and ran up the marble steps to her father where she flung herself into his arms.

'Hello my darling' He smiled lifting the slightly smaller woman in his arms a little.

'Daddy, Its so good to see you! Please meet my fiancé Emma' Zelena said turning and holding her arm out in the direction of the blonde who smiled as she reached the top of the steps and took the offered hand.

'Hello there, I am Vince. Ive heard a lot about you Emma' He smiled.

'As have I sir' Emma nodded to the man.

'Where is mother?' Zelena asked looking past the man and into the huge hallway of the manor.

'Oh shes preparing dinner. Go on go find her Sebastian can bring in your things.' He smiled pushing the two women into the hallway.

Zelena smiled at Emma before heading off to the kitchen. Emma followed slowly making sure to take in all of the art and statues around the hallway. When she reached the kitchen she was Zelena had been engulfed in a tight hug for a much smaller woman. Maybe 5ft2. She had the same beautiful auburn hair and a slight wrinkle on her face. She was stunning for what Emma predicted to be a woman in her late sixties too. She caught a glimpse of Emma and smiled dropping from the hug and approaching the blonde.

'You must be the famous Emma my Zelena always chats on about on the phone' The woman smiled.

'And you must be the beautiful woman who Zelena doesn't stop going on about at home' Emma smiled welcoming the woman into her arms that seemed to go in for a hug.

'Well what can I say' The woman laughed pulling back from the hug.

'Well I think you two should go and pack away your things and come back down here for a spot of tea hm?' Cora smiled turning back to the stove.

'Of course. See you shortly mother.' And with that Zelena smirked pulling the blonde from the kitchen and lead up to the room on the third floor of the huge mansion.

'So. Is it just us?' Emma asked pulling open the suitcase she had placed on the soft queen sized four poster bed.

'Yes, my brothers will be here some time tomorrow. Hopefully that's all' Zelena said like there was something she was hiding.

'Hopefully that's all?' Emma asked.

'Oh nothing don't worry. Lets get this stuff unpacked and head down shall we?' Zelena asked quickly placing a small peck to the blondes peachy lips.

'Of course' Emma agreed.

This was going to be a long Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know I have another two stories going atm but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and I really wanted to get it out so im writing it and letting you guys read it. Im excited about this story so yanoe! I know it will be a long ride and slow burning SQ but itll happen! enjoy :)**

* * *

Emma sipped on the tea that Cora made for her. She hated tea. She was more of a coffee girl but she couldn't be rude. She looked around the living room. It was very big, much bigger than the living room she shares with Zelena. Somehow Cora had made it look warming, even though it was a big room in the house, it looked cozy and perfect just how it should at Christmas. Vince was sitting in a cashmere sweater. He had changed after suggesting that he and Zelena should take Emma out to show her the grounds and the horses. Emma hated horses too. They had spend the whole evening riding them around the manor grounds and Emma hated almost every second of it. She wanted to keep Zelena happy and impress Vince so she just get on with the activity they wanted to do. Now she was sitting in a warm room in her grey wooly jumper sipping the revolting warm liquid she was given. Its a shame they never had coffee here.

'So Emma, Tell us about what you do over in America' Vince piped up, taking all the attention from the three sets of eyes in the room.

Emma swallowed the tea quickly before smiling.

'Well, I work with my father at the Sheriffs station. Im his deputy' Emma smiled as she informed the man.

'And she is very good at her job Daddy' Zelena said quickly, trying to save Emma from making a fool of herself in front of the wealthy man.

'Oh. A police officer, How interesting.' He replied. 'And do you enjoy that?' He asked crossing his left leg over his right, looking genuinely interested in his soon to be daughter in law and her occupation.

'Yes sir. I love it' She gave a small proud smile.

'That's wonderful' Cora smiled looking to the blonde sitting carefully on her leather sofa. 'You can relax, We don't bite Emma' Cora laughed.

Emma looked up shocked but laughed the awkward feeling off. It wasn't long until the conversation was flowing better. It had been that way for an hour or two when Emma heard two sets of shoes thudding against the marble hallway. She looked up to find two men dressed impeccably stepping into the room.

 _Zelena's brothers._ Emma thought.

'Ah, Hello boys. Good to see you' Vince smiled standing to shake the boys hands. They didn't look too old. One had a fresh designer stubble whilst the other was clean shaved. Both dark haired like their father with only a small hint of auburn in their hair.

'And who might this be?' The man with the stubble asked stepping in closer to greet Emma.

Zelena stood up before resting her tea on the small coffee table and smiled.

'This is Emma, My fiancé' Zelena smiled as both men came to shake the blonde's hand with huge grins.

'Good to see you've finally picked a looker sis' One joked. 'Im Robin'.

'Good to meet you' Emma laughed shaking his hand.

'And this is my annoying little brother Killian' He smiled nudging the clean shaven man in the arm.

'Im the handsome one' Killian smirked.

'Oh now now boys! Go get yourself some tea and get back in here' Cora laughed tabbing the boy leg from her chair.

Emma smiled and sat back down once the boys had left. Zelena had spoken of her brothers a few times but nothing major. Emma had never seen a photo of them, only zelenas parents and it had only been one photo. Emma hadn't asked of it. Zelena seemed to have distanced herself from her family over the years for reasons she wouldn't tell Emma. She didn't mind not knowing anyway, she was afraid if Emma did know, she would start to despise the English folk. Emma was soon brought out of her thoughts when a bell noise rang out through the room. Everyones attention landed on Cora when she answered the annoying landline phone.

'Hello?' Her small voice said to the device by her ear.

'Oh! Hello dear! Its good to hear your voice my love.'

'Oh No! That's not good' 'Yes okay' 'Bye dear'

Emma sipped her tea as Zelena chirped up.

'That was your sister. She isn't going to be able to make it this evening as her flights have been delayed.

Emma raised her eyebrows.

 _Sister? Zelena never mentioned a sister._

'You are joking! I thought you said she wasn't coming mother! that's the only reason I agreed to come this year!' Zelena snapped.

'Oh do be quiet dear, She is family. Christmas is time for family, Besides, Don't you want her to meet your dashing new fiancé?' Cora winked.

'No not really. Knowing her she will snatch her right from me. She likes to do that!' Zelena began to get angry.

'Whats all this racket about?' Robin asked coming into the room with a cup of warm tea, closely followed by Killian.

'Your sister is getting angry because your other sister will be here this Christmas' Vince intervened.

'Oh god. Really you are still hating on her for that one thing?' Killian asked plodding down next to Emma.

'Okay that's enough. Robin you will need to pick her up from the airport next in three days. Is that okay?' Cora asked.

'Of course mother. It would be my pleasure' Robing winked as he looked at Zelena who huffed and folded her arms.

Jesus. She was acting like such a child. What could this woman have possibly done to make Zelena hate her as much as she did? The rest of the family seemed to want her there and didn't have a problem by the way Cora spoke to her other daughter on the phone. So what was so bad that she wasn't welcomed by Zelena? Emma would make it her goal to find the answer later tonight when herself and Zelena headed into bed. For now she would get on with the weird English games Killian had announced he wanted to play.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Emma opened her eyes to be welcomed by unfamiliar ceiling and surroundings. It took her a moment to realize where she was and the let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in. She looked beside her to find the redheaded woman still asleep beside her. Then she glanced to the posh digital clock beside her projecting the time onto the bare ceiling. 3;25AM. No wonder Zelena was still asleep. It was the middle of the night. Why was Emma awake anyway?

She gently slipped out of bed in her sports sox and tracksuit bottoms and pulled on her closest jumper. She felt embarrassed with the clothes she had brought. She didn't realize how posh Zelena's family would be. She left the bedroom making sure the close the door tight shut but very quietly. She headed down the hallway, feet padding along the marble floor. Marble was everywhere in this house. Emma had taken it all in of course. She wondered how she had never know of the wealth Zelena's family had. Or that Zelena had a sister.

She asked Zelena about it when they went to bed that night but Zelena brushed her off about it, claiming she didn't want to talk about it and even if she did there would be nothing to tell. Emma knew what the woman got like when she pushed and pushed so she decided to stay quiet about it and just listen in when her brothers or parents would talk about the situation.

She found the kitchen after getting lost once or twice in the hallways. She mentally laughed at herself. She was an idiot to get lost, but it was a big house after all.

She opened the mahogany cupboards a few times in search for a glass and then filled it with water once she found the right one. She turned and leaned against the kitchen side whilst she sipped the cold liquid in the dark. She knew she wouldn't get back to sleep for a while so she decided to head around the house and have a look at the art and photographs of her soon to be wife and her childhood memories.

She entered the hallway and glanced to a framed photograph of Zelena and her two brothers and the races. Dog races. Emma smiled at the young girls face holding up her winning number. She moved onto another framed photo of Robin and Vince with shot guns resting over their arms in a field. She smiled again. She enjoyed looking at the photographs. She liked the idea of family. She wouldn't know what it was like to have one family to love growing up. She hated having to learn how to love a family over and over again. She was glad Mary Margaret and David finally came along. They were the perfect parents.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts when she saw an old photograph of the family at Christmas one year. There Zelena was sitting on her fathers knee with her two brothers behind the chair and in the corner was Cora with a small brunette girl cuddled into her. Emma frowned. Maybe that was the mystery sister Zelena hated so much. Emma looked a little longer before shrugging and moving on. When she was satisfied with the photos she headed back up to bed, getting lost once again before finally finding her room where Zelena was still asleep. The only difference was that Zelena was spread out across the whole bed.

 _Great._ Emma thought as she walked in placing her water down gently on the bedside table. She slowly pushed the redheaded woman a little trying to move her over but it was no use. She stood up and just froze for a moment not knowing what to do. Instead she just climbed over the sleeping woman and curled around her as best she could. This was going to be a comfortable rest of the night for sure.

* * *

'Emma...' She heard her name being called and knitted her eyebrows together. 'Emma Darling...'

She opened her eyes slowly to be welcomed by a barely covered, Naked Redhead next to her. Emma frowned again before looking to the clock. 6am. Was Zelena really waking Emma up at 6am for sex? Emma groaned and closed her eyes again but opened then upon hearing a small sigh from Zelena and a tug on her arm.

'Emma, Love me' Zelena pouted to the sleepy blonde.

'Ze, its 6am. Why are you horny now?' Emma groaned sitting up and pulling off her tank top revealing a perfectly tones stomach and perky breasts.

'Well I was awake and you looked so...Handsome lying there next to me I just couldn't contain myself' Zelena purred pulling the blonde over and ontop of her, making sure she removed the sheet that was hiding her body.

Emma just rolled her eyes before taking her finance's lips between her own and pressing her body down on Zelenas. Zelena groaned a little when she felt Emma's knee gently press against her core. Emma couldn't complain really. Sex was a hobby for Emma. She wasn't a slut or anything...Don't worry. She just liked to participate in the activity a lot with Zelena so she can show how much she cared and adored the redhead. Zelena was the same really, always wanting Emma, but it seemed she always wanted it, When Emma couldn't be bothered.

Zelena began to moan softly when she felt the blonde's fingers inside of her. Sweat already building of both of their chests. Emma's breathing had become heavy when she started pumping in and out of the woman faster and faster the wider she spread her legs for the blonde. It didn't take long for Zelena to reach her climax and fall over the edge. She then thanked Emma with a small kiss to her cheek before getting up and walking to the shower room after throwing on her robe.

That was the only thing Emma didn't like about Zelena. She had never ever embraced the blonde and spend an hour or two with her after the sex. She had always got up and left claiming she had things to do or some where to be. In the beginning it hadn't bothered Emma but now it did. Emma wanted the intimacy with her. She wanted her to stay and get tangled in the sheets together cuddling like they were in love. Sometimes Emma wondered if Zelena was just marrying her for the sake of being the only sibling that hadn't settled down. Robin had a wife called Marian with a son and Killian was dating. At least that's what she overheard.

Emma didn't care about the intimacy of kissing or sex. But she wanted the closeness that couples usually have after sex. With Zelena she didn't get it at all.

'Emma, Breakfast will be ready at 8' Coras voice sounded through the thick wooden door to the bedroom.

Emma hadn't realized how much time had passed since Zelena left. It was already 7:30. Why hadn't Zelena come back?

Emma sighed and yelled out an okay before pulling on a sweater and running to the shower room to freshen up before the day began.


	3. Chapter 3

**Looks like a lot of you already know the plot to this one! Haha! Ill have to change it around a bit to make it more exciting haha! Heres the next chap Enjoy :D**

 **PS; Check out my fanvideo for this story! : watch?v=7gPn450gKv8 :)**

* * *

Emma bit into the English toast smothered in butter and jam and cringed and the taste on her tongue. She hit it well when Vince smiled at her from across the dining table as he swallowed his own piece of toast. Emma felt very much out of place as each member was dressed in very smart clothes for breakfast. Emma wondered why on earth they were all so smart, but Killian soon answered her unconscious question for her out loud.

'You might need a change of clothes before we leave for the lunch later Emma' Killian said after swallowing his drop of tea from a small white china cup.

Emma looked up frowning.

'Lunch?' She asked swallowing the toast before dropping the crust down on th plate and wiping her hands on the small cloth Cora layed out next to her plate before they began to eat.

'Yes dear. We go to our aunts for lunch on a Sunday.' Zelena quickly informed the blonde. 'And stay for the afternoon party' She added.

'Oh well I didn't bring my party clothes' Emma chuckled.

'Im sure Zelena has something here you can wear' Cora smiled down the table at her soon to be daughter in law.

'Honey im not sure a gown would do Emma any good. Killian why don't you take Emma to your room and let her pick out something. You are frail enough to give her something that would fit' Vince smiled.

Killian smiled and nodded towards the door signaling for Emma to follow him. Emma nodded and stood up excusing herself before following the dark haired boy from the room. She thought about the clothes Killian wore and his attire now and rolled her eyes at what she could imagine she was going to look like. He didn't have the best range of suits but anything would do for the party this evening.

Emma was kind of annoyed that Zelena hadn't told her sooner. If they go every Sunday like Zelena had said, then why didn't her fiancé warn her before she picked her clothes out?

'Right Emma. My wardrobe is all yours! If you can find anything small enough check in that cupboard there, its where I store all my old clothes and shoes that don't fit anymore. They are all immaculate of course' Killian smiled as he showed Emma into his room.

Emma gasped. If she thought the room she was staying in was nice then this was even better. Tall ceiling with some kind of art covering it, Thick red curtains covering the sides of the wide windows looking out over fields.

'Emma?' Killian questioned bringing the blonde from her daze.

'Oh yeah sorry' Emma laughed walking over to the wardrobe.

She looked through a few suits but all where slightly too big. She turned and shrugged shaking her head so he pointed to his cupboard of older and smaller clothes and let her at it. She found the perfect suit. Black with a white shirt. slim flit pants and a pair of Killians old loafers. Well she definitely fit in now. She got dressed quickly when Killian left the room. She looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. If Zelena didn't fancy her tonight then there would be no hope at all.

'Wow. Emma darling, you look fab' Zelena smiled as the blonde followed Killian back down the stairs where the family were waiting.

'Doesn't she scrub up well sis!' Killian smiled jumping down the last step of the stairs and following Robin and Vince out of the door and down to the car.

'indeed you do' Zelena growled as leaned a little closer to kiss the blonde.

'Come one you two' Cora said slapping Emma's shoulder as she passed by the love birds and headed out to the jag the boys were waiting in. Zelena laughed and followed her mother pulling Emma along with her. This was going to be another long night Emma thought. Once she was strapped in the jag next to Zelena the car pulled off down the cobbled stone road from the manor. Emma was nervous to meet the rest of Zelena's family but she was excited too. She wondered if they were all posh like her intimate family. Not that she had anything against it.

It didn't take too long to get to Zelena's aunts. Emma let out a sigh in the back of the car as she glanced up to another beautiful house surrounded by fields and stables with horses grazing. She smiled when she thought of Zelena coming here as a child and playing with her cousins. It warmed Emma's heart. She hoped one day she would have children of her own to create memories with.

'Out we get' Zelena smiled as she shoved Emma a little to open the door and step out of the jag. Emma frowned before pushing open the door and stepping out in her loafers hearing the stones underneath her crunch.

'Nice place aye Emma' Vince said softly as he passed her with Cora heading up to the manor. Emma smiled to the man and nodded, gently pushing her soft hands into her trouser pockets to keep them warm from the harsh wind.

Zelena soon stepped up beside Emma linking her arm through the blondes and walking them towards to steps.

'You alright dear?' Zelena asked gently as she reached the top of the steps with her fiancé.

'Yeah, im fine. why wouldn't I be?' Emma asked frowning looking beside her to the redheaded woman.

'You just seem a little-'?

'Zelena! My wonderful niece how are you my darling?' A tall brunette woman asked as she pulled Emma's fiancé into her arms tightly.

'Aunt Teresa! im fabulous how about yourself?' Zelena asked pulling back from the embrace and smiling to her aunt.

'As good as ever' She smiled softly. 'Who might this be?' She asked looking past Zelena and to Emma who stood awkwardly behind them.

'This is my fiancé Emma. Emma,this is my Aunty Teresa.' Zelena smiled as the older woman passed her and brought Emma into a sweet embrace.

'Lovely to meet you my dear. I must say you are very beautiful' Teresa smiled reaching up to cup the blondes cheek.

'Isnt she just!' Zelena smiled taking the blondes hand.

'Well, thankyou ma'am' Emma nodded with a sweet smile, a small blush creeping over her cheeks.

'And polite too!' Teresa giggled. 'Here come we must set up for the party tonight. Lunch is off!' Teresa snapped.

Zelena frowned.

Emma was rather pleased thy were being made to set the party up instead of sit around a table eating lunch and terrible posh food that Emma hated. She knew Zelena's family were now her own but she didn't want to talk about her family and job to every new person in her fiancé's family that she met every 10 minuets.

She was handed a box by Teresa, who had already passed boxes to Robin, Killian and Zelena and they were expected to get on the way. Emma laughed as Teresa winked to the blonde after passing her a 10p coin for her help. Emma didn't know how to take the older woman. She seemed light and fun but her face told Emma she could probably stand her ground in a fight and that youd never out talk the woman in an argument.

It wasn't long until the clock struck and it was almost 7pm. Emma had discarded her suit jacket somewhere when decorating the manor and now couldn't find it. Guests had already started arriving and music was playing through the house. Emma felt complete. She felt like this was her family too and Zelena made sure she felt that way by encouraging her to talk to each of her family members. Emma enjoyed decorating and having fun with her in laws and other parts of the family but now her nerves were back as new people were arriving.

'Emma dear, why don't you go up and find your jacket and freshen up and come back down and ill get you a beer ready. Although I must warn you, its not the beer you're used to' Zelena smirked kissing Emma's cheek and tapping her on the bum towards the stairs. Emma laughed and nodded before climbing the stairs that were covered in a deep red colour carpet.

Once she reached the landing she began to search for the black tight blazor she put down somewhere. She must've been searching for it for at least 30 minuets because she could hear the noise down stairs and it told her that a lot of people had arrived and begun dancing and drinking. She kept looking for her jacket and searched every up stairs room until she found it slung over the inside handle of a door in a room that was off bounds. Ah yes! She must've put it there when Zelena dragged her into the abandoned room and began undoing her shirt buttons. Emma remembered now.

Zelena hadn't stopped giving Emma the eye the whole time they were decorating and Emma couldn't contain herself anymore. So when they began decorating upstairs, Emma planted a kiss right on Zelenas neck, the spot that Emma knew she liked. Zelena then dragged her into the closest room and made sure Emma had something to remember of the night.

She pulled on the jacket and headed back down to the party, Bracing herself for all the new members of the posh family she was now going to be introduced to.

'Emma there you are!' Zelena smiled.

 _Here we go_. Emma thought smiling to her fiancé.

* * *

It hadn't taken Zelena long to realize her brother Robin had been missing for over an hour. Emma was too busy laughing around with Killian to notice that her fiancé was starting to get a little annoyed at the fact Robin had left the party early. She knew her brother was a ladies man but to leave a family party that only brings the whole family together once a year was unfair. She had begun to get angry.

Emma had been sitting at a table with Killian for most of the night laughing and sharing stories about childhoods and memories. She had been drinking beers most of the night and wasn't too drunk. Emma was quite good like that, she could drink beer after beer and still not be completely drunk and out of it. That's why she could keep getting up for more rounds of the English beer Killian had offered her.

'Killian! Where is Robin?' Zelena asked, slurring her words as she staggered over to her brother and her fiancé.

Emma frowned at her as she saw the state of her fiancé. This was embarrassing Emma and it wasn't even her family.

'Im not quite sure. Have you asked Mother?' Killian asked looking up to his dreadfully drunk older sister.

'No I havent' She replied reaching for the glass of red wine someone had left discarded on the mantelpiece by Killian.

'Hey, don't you think you should ease up a little with that?' Emma asked reaching for the glass and taking it gently from the redhead.

'Get off!' Zelena snapped causing Emma to remove her hand from the glass.

'Jesus Zelena' Emma said looking at her fiancé. 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

'Whatever.' She snapped before staggering back out of the living room.

Emma shook her head as she watched the woman she was going to marry leave the room. Why on earth was she in such a crabby mood?

* * *

Emma looked up to Killian who was giggling with another man across the room. She smiled at him. He was sweet really. Kind of the outcast, black sheep of the posh family. Emma liked his charisma, he had a wonderful personality and she knew she was going to be closer with him that she was with Robin.

Speaking of Robin, he caught her eye as she confidently walked into the living room. He smiled at her before reaching out for his mothers wrist who was busy holding a glass of wine and talking to his Aunt Teresa. She watched as he smiled to his mother after telling her something that must've been good news because her face beamed with glee. Hm, What was it that he had said to her?

She quickly placed her wine glass down on the nearest surface before holding onto her eldest sons hand and quickly following behind him as he lead her out of the room and vanishing behind the doorway. Emma frowned but smiled at their relationship. She was a very loving mother and he, a loving son. It was about 10 minuets after watching the scene between Cora and Robin, that Emma realized her fiancé was no where to be seen. She frowned once again and then remembered what a terrible state she was in. As a matter of fact, Emma hadn't seen Zelena for almost half an hour. She stood up and picked up her glass beer bottle before heading out of the living room in search of her fiancé. She smiled at Killian who waved at her as she left the room and rounded the corner into the big hallway in the centre of the manor house that belonged to another very wealthy member of Zelena's family.

She scanned the rooms and couldn't find the redhead. Once she was satisfied that Zelena wasn't anywhere down stairs she decided to check upstairs.

She smiled to Cora who looked very happy as she passed the blonde on the stairs. She was followed closely by Robin who beamed a winning smile to the blonde too.

'Hey' He smiled stopping the blonde on the stairs.

'Hey, Have you seen Zelena?' Emma asked confused smiling to the man.

'She's probably passed out somewhere in one of the rooms. Do you want me to check with you?' He asked sweetly, coming to touch the blondes suit clad arm.

'No thanks, its fine. Go enjoy the rest of your night' Emma smiled. She wasn't going to ask the man where he had been all night.

Anyway, She could already tell by the way he smelt when it hit her nose.

Apple and Cinnamon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou for the reviews! Gahd! It makes my day when I get a good review :) Im loving where this story is going at the moment and I hope you do too! Anyway, heres the next chapter for you :D**

* * *

 _'What is that familiar smell I smell of Apples and Cinamon!' Emma smiled as she closed the door to her studio apartment and dropped her backpack down on the sofa._

 _She looked up and she saw the beautiful brunette approach her in nothing but a white short towel, and a small one drying her wet hair. She smiled at Emma who wrapped her arms around her slim waist._

 _'You will get all wet!' Regina laughed as the blonde ripped away the towel revealing the brunette's body and scooped her up in her arms._

 _'Does it look like I care?' Emma asked as she walked into her room dropping the now naked brunette down on her double bed covered with the new York city sky line._

 _'Not at all'_

* * *

Emma reached the top of the stairs and headed down to the end door first, opening it quietly to check if her fiancé was passed out in there on the floor somewhere. The room was clear. She sighed and closed the door softly before entering the next room and the next, all to find that they were all empty. She walked down the hallway and slowly opened the last door. She peeked her head inside and when she did she regretted it straight away.

'Shit! Sorry!' Emma snapped closing her eyes and pulling the door shut on the woman who was getting changed in the room. She quickly turned and headed back for the stairs, making sure to get down them before the woman left the room to see that Emma was the one who nearly saw her naked. ]

Emma didn't know who the woman was. She couldn't tell if she was young or old from the glimpse she got of the womans back. All she knew was that the woman had dark hair and was half naked in what seemed to be a dress pulled up onto to her hips. Maybe it was a skirt? That means it mustve been an older woman Emma thought as she walked into the kitchen.

'Ah, Emma. Zelena is looking for you. I think she is out on the porch.' Vince smiled as he looked at his daughter in law who looked a little flushed.

'Is everything alright dearie?' A man who looked around the same age as Vince asked before bringing up his glass of whiskey to take a sip.

'Yeah yeah, I fine. Have we met? Im Zelena's fiancé' Emma smiled holding out her hand to the man.

'Rumple' He smiled.

'This is a family friend Emma. Knew Zelena and the boys since they were kids, Right Rumple?' He smiled looking to his friend.

'That's right indeed.' He looked to Emma with a weary smile.

Emma smiled and nodded leaving the two men to their conversation and heading out onto the back porch where Zelena was sitting with her bottle of wine.

'Ah! There you are! My fiancé!' Zelena yelled as she help out her hand smiling at the blonde. She had had a lot more to drink since Emma last saw her.

Emma walked over to her and pulled her to her feet, catching her as she fell into the blonde.

'Jesus, How much you had?' Emma asked holding the woman up.

'Not...Much!' She laughed hysterically.

Emma smiled at the woman. Even though she was very drunk and normally vicious, she was making the blonde laugh. Emma turned them both and headed back inside.

'Come on lets get you to a bedroom' Emma said laughing at the redheaded woman who could hardly walk.

'OH! Emma! Dance with me!' Zelena shouted as she all of a sudden could run in her heals dragging Emma with her to the rather big dining room where a lot of people were dancing and music was playing.

'What song even is this?' Emma laughed as the redhead turned around and pulled Emma close beginning to sway with her at a speed that matched the song.

 _'If you're not the one for me_  
 _Then how come I can bring you to your knees_  
 _If you're not the one for me_  
 _Why do I hate the idea of being free?_  
 _And if I'm not the one for you_  
 _You've gotta stop holding me the way you do_  
 _Oh honey if I'm not the one for you_  
 _Why have we been through what we have been through'_

The atmosphere in the room changed when they heard the words of the song. Everyone felt the music and the room was beginning to fill with various members of the family, dancing and laughing to a song that wasn't even happy.

 _'It's so cold out here in your wilderness_  
 _I want you to be my keeper_  
 _But not if you are so reckless'_

Robin locked eyes with Emma and smiled to her from across the floor. Zelena rested her head onto the blondes shoulder as they swayed in time to the beat. Emma held her close. Vince and Cora were even dancing. Emma smiled. She felt like this was the way she wanted to live her life forever. In that moment with Zelena loving her just as much as Emma did. She couldn't wait to marry the redhead.

Everything was perfect.

 _'If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently_  
 _Don't pretend that you don't want me_  
 _Our love ain't water under the bridge_  
 _If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently_  
 _Don't pretend that you don't want me_  
 _Our love ain't water under the bridge_  
 _Say that our love ain't water under the bridge_

 _What are you waiting for?_  
 _You never seem to make it through the door_  
 _And who are you hiding from?_  
 _It ain't no life to live like you're on the run_  
 _Have I ever asked for much?_  
 _The only thing that I want is your love'_

Emma spun the redhead and pulled her back in close. She smiled as Zelena pressed her lips to her own. She let the redhead take over and lead their movements. Everyone around them disappeared and all she could head was the music and the pounding of her own heart. She was in love. After 10 years of pain and torture, she finally felt like Zelena was her happy ending.

Her eyes soon snapped open and she pulled away from the kiss when she felt herself bump into the back of what only could have been another dancer. She laughed and turned to apologize to the stranger that would be someone new she was going to become family with, but when she saw the dark orbs of the stranger who had turned to apologize too, her throat went dry and her words vanished from the top of her tongue.

* * *

 _'You are joking right?' Emma asked, voice breaking slightly._

 _Regina shook her head at her lover._

 _'I wish it was a joke...' The brunette said softly, looking at Emma sitting across from her in the bed they had been sharing for just under a year._

 _'But...I love you?' Emma said frowning, confused._

 _'I know. Im sorry' Regina replied, trying to keep her voice from breaking too._

 _Emma looked down at her hands as tears begun to threaten her eyes._

 _'I promise, Ill come back to you' Regina said softly, reaching out and taking the blondes hand between her own._

 _'You said you wasn't going to do this to me.' Emma said softly. Her heart feeling heavy in her chest._

 _She couldn't believe she trusted the brunette with her heart and feelings. She knew it was a bad idea to let herself fall in love so soon into her life. She was only 20 for Christ sake, what was she playing at letting some woman take care of her heart and trusting her not to throw it down and break it. She felt the familiar feeling of loneliness wash over her. The feeling all her foster parents gave her when they told her they couldn't support her anymore, sending her back to the home she was brought up in._

 _'I promise Emma. ill come right back' Regina said._

 _Emma couldn't hold it anymore, when the brunette grabbed her bag, kissed her cheek and closed the door. That was the final hit on Emma's heart and the damn broke. She cried for hours._

* * *

'Regina?!' Zelena snapped looking past Emma and to the brunette who was staring at her fiancé in utter shock.

Emma couldn't speak. All the things she felt the day Regina left come flooding back to her and her heart felt as if it was going to explode. She blinked away the tears that were threatening but one fell. She scolded herself mentally for letting the brunette see the how she really felt. She reached up undoing her shirt button and pulling at her tie as she turned and quickly left the room leaving Zelena and Regina looking after her.

 _'If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently_  
 _Don't pretend that you don't want me_  
 _Our love ain't water under the bridge_  
 _If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently_  
 _Don't pretend that you don't want me_  
 _Our love ain't water under the bridge_  
 _Say that our love ain't water under the bridge'_


	5. Chapter 5

The Universe doesn't make mistakes. Everything is happening just as it should. It's only our perception of difficulties that causes us the distress and the difficulty we experience. Not only that, but when we label events as ''Bad,'' we fail to perceive the benefit that is waiting for us.

Regina Mills entered Emma's life when she needed someone the most. Her own kind of saviour. She also left it just as Emma begun to trust that she could stand alone in her difficult situations she would eventually come across in life. This was one of them.

The woman she thought she had gotten over and let her heart forget about, was just standing two feet in front of her. Dancing. Laughing. Living and breathing in the same air as Emma. She had thought Regina was long gone from her life and heart, but what she felt in the moments that green eyes met brown, She knew she had been misled by her own mind. She hadn't forgotten Regina at all, She had just been pushed to the back of the blondes mind when she was focusing on things other than the woman she loved and received a broken heart from.

'Emma Wait!' She heard her call after her over the music.

She had ignored the brunette and headed out into the back porch to breath in the col night air hoping it would take away the sick feeling that was taking over her. Her tears were fresh on her cheeks, no matter how many times she whipped them, they returned moments later.

'Emma...' Regina's soft voice spoke behind her.

Emma closed her eyes shut. This was all a dream, she knew it.

'What are you doing here Regina?' Emma asked turning to face the woman she once loved.

'I...This is my family. I'm here for Christmas, Like I am every year. The question is, what are you doing here?' Regina asked softly.

'Im engaged to..Zelena' Emma said looking to the brunette.

'What?' Regina asked softly stepping closer to the blonde only causing her to step back.

Regina felt the pain shoot through her heart. Yes it had been 10 years, but Emma was her true love. In fact, Emma was Regina's only love. She didn't blame the blonde for not wanting to be near her, she broke her heart. After promising multiple times that she would never do anything like that to her. But Zelena? Regina was meant to sit back and watch that happen?

'You're...Going to marry my sister?' Regina asked shocked and confused. This wasn't happening right now. Emma wasn't for Zelena. She was Regina's. No matter how long its been, Regina would always love Emma the way no one else did.

'Yes. I am.' Emma said sharply. 'I didn't know...' Emma began.

'I figured.' Regina replied

Emma had only just noticed the dress the brunette was wearing. It was the same dress pulled halfway up the woman she walked in on earlier when looking for Zelena. Jesus. The dress looked perfect on her, they always did. Emma could feel her heart reaching for the brunette but she couldn't go there. Not again. Not after the way she broke her heart the first time.

'Emma! Are you alright?' Zelena asked, suddenly being able to walk perfectly fine, barging Regina out of the way and coming to place both hands on Emma's face looking her over.

'Yeah im fine...I I just felt a little sick is all' Emma smiled coming up to pull Zelena's hands from her face, feel the awkward tension in the air build as she saw the way Regina looked away from the pair.

'Its alright Regina. You can go' Zelena spat harshly at her sister who she thought was just trying to help. She had no idea.

Regina didnt bother to speak, she just blinked the tears away and turned heading back into her family.

Emma watched her go a Zelena puled Emma into an embrace. What was happening?

* * *

Emma had tossed and turned all night. She couldn't stop replaying the events of the party over and over again in her mind. How couldn't she have known that Regina was Zelena's sister? In the time she had spent with Zelena how hadn't her 'Sister' come up in conversation? Emma j couldn't work out how this information had never been given to her. Not that it was Zelena's fault, Emma was sure that if she knew Regina was the woman who broke her heart all those years ago, she'd have told the blonde that she was her sister. Who she hated for some reason.

Zelena had slept like a baby since Emma took her up to their room after arriving home in the jag. Emma didn't know where Regina had gone after Zelena told her to leave the porch after the incident inside. She had wondered if she had stayed at Aunt Teresa's house or come home with the rest of the family and decided to stay in one of the many spare bedrooms in the manor. Emma didn't have a clue.

She decided to get out of bed and drag herself out onto the porch and light a cigarette. Emma didn't smoke, but right now she didn't know what she was doing. She pulled on her boots and stepped out into the cold night air before lighting the cigarette with the old Zippo lighter she found on the side.

'Since when did you smoke?' There she was. Looks like Regina came back to the manor after all.

Emma blew out the smoke she had just taken in before looking down to her boots before leaning against the porch bolder.

'I don't' She replied bluntly.

'Well, it sure comes across that you do' Regina said quietly pulling her blanket a little closer around her shoulders as she gently pushed back off the floor causing the porch swing to fly back a little.

'Yeah well, Everyone does something bad in life at some point don't they.' Emma replied, making sure to keep her eyes on the fields across the land around the manor instead of on the brunette who she so badly want to take in her arms and just hold.

It had been so long. Emma hadn't even seen a photograph of the brunette in those 10 years that she had vanished. Emma could see so much had changed in the brunette, yet she was still the beautiful woman she fell in love with 10 years back. Emma had told herself not to look at her because she knew herself, she knew how weak she'd be. If Regina stood up now and placed her hand in Emma's and told her she loved her, Emma knew she would bring her in closer and forgive her in an instant.

'Emma...I, I know what I did ten years ago was wrong. I just-'

'Save it. Im over it. 10 years was long enough to learn how' Emma replied bluntly before taking another puff of the cigarette that was burning out fast due to the cold.

'Please, Don't you want to know what happened? Cant you just hear me out?' Regina begged. She stood up off the porch swing looking at her ex lover.

Emma turned to look at the brunette. She flicked the cigarette out across the grass before stepping up to the smaller woman.

'Ive wanted to hear you out for years. I waited for you to give me your reasons for years Regina. But you never came back to tell me. Now i've moved on. Now its too late' Emma said softly before taking a step back on the icy porch and turning away from the brunette to head back inside.

She didn't know what emotions were running through her heart and mind right now, all she knew was that she needed to get back to her room where her fiancé was before she turned back around and dragged the woman on the porch into her shaking and weak arms and pleaded her love. She knew she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to. She knew it was wrong to even think of Regina, but she did. She had done for 10 years.

She knew she had to make the brunette believe she didn't want her still. It was the only way she would be able to carry on her life and marry Zelena. The woman she loved. Or thought she loved until Regina turned out to be her sister.

Emma kicked off her boots before climbing into the bed. She waiting awhile to finally welcome sleep. It wasn't a good sleep either, how could one possibly have a good dream when it was filled of torment about the only, Regina Mills.


	6. Chapter 6

'So, should we talk about why you never mentioned your sister to me?' Emma asked her fiancé who was sitting opposite her with a mug of tea.

'I just didn't think it was important.' Was Zelena's blunt reply.

'Why? You bring me here to meet your family and you don think its important to tell me you have a sister?' Emma pressed.

'Why do you care so much? What difference would it have made if I told you or not Emma?' Zelena asked wondering why her fiancé was so pushy and touchy on the subject of her sister.

'I don't care. Well, I do I just wanted to know things about you was all' Emma said softly. She didn't want Zelena to know of the history she had with her sister.

'Fine. what do you want to know about her?' Zelena asked sitting up straight in the chair her father usually occupies.

Emma stayed silent. There was nothing she wanted to know, she already knew all there is to know about Regina. She needed to ask something anyway to make sure Zelena didn't suspect anything of her weird behaviour.

'Tell me whatever you want to tell me.' Emma replied leaning back preparing herself to hear things she already knew.

'Well, She isn't my full sister. Shes the oldest of all of us. Her father was an American business man my mother met when she was just 20. Had Regina and lived in American until she was 4. Something happened to her father around that age, im not sure what but my mother left him. She stayed in America until Regina was 15 I think. I cant remember.' Zelena began to explain.

 _14\. It was 14. Emma had heard the story when she met Regina, when they decided to tell each other about their lives._

'Anyway, my mother left her with her fathers mother hence her American accent and my English one. Anyway my mother, she moved to England where she met my father. Regina would come here every Christmas. She tore our family in two' Zelena said softly.

Emma frowned. She hadn't heard this part before.

'Her father died in her twenties. It was hard on her, she came back from America and caused hell here. She blamed my mother for the death of her father.' Zelena said bluntly. 'How was it her fault? she hadn't seen him for years. She wanted attention. That's what it was'

Emma's heart was ripped open in that moment. She had ignored the rest of Zelena's words about Regina and just focused on the part about her father dying in her twenties. Was that why she left Emma? Surely not? She would confide in Emma if something like that had happened right? How could Regina have just left and dealt with the loss of her father alone? Emma could have helped her, comforted her?

'A month after she came here, she told my mother of how she wanted to go back to America. Someone was waiting for her and she belonged there. Some reason she never went back for two years. Then one day she just left.'

'Is that enough for you to know?' Zelena asked standing and reaching out her hand to Emma.

Emma nodded confused and took the hand coming to stand with her fiancé. Zelena smiled and pressed a kiss to the blondes lips before dropping her hand and leavin the room where Emma slumped back down in her seat. Regina wanted to come back? She had said that someone was waiting for her. That was Emma right? Why didn't she call? or text or anything? Emma looked up when she heard the floor board creak. Regina.

'Oh. Sorry I didn't realize anyone was in here.' Regina said quickly turning to leave the room.

'No! Wait, its fine.' Emma said calling to the brunette to come back into the room and sit. 'Sit down. This is your family house. Not mine'

'Okay...Thank you' Regina said uneasy and softly as she turned back with the small book in her hand and what seemed to be a coffee cup.

The air was thick and Emma had just stared at the woman who sat across on the next sofa with her reading glasses and book. She decided it was time to make conversation.

'Is that coffee?' Emma asked softly pointing to the cup in the brunette's hand.

Regina looked to Emma before looking at her cup.

'Yes. Its a starbucks. I picked it up in town on my way back here' Regina smiled softly. Glad that the blonde had spoken to her normally and about something other than the reminder of heartbreak she had caused.

'I didn't know they had one out here.' Emma stopped and breathed dramatically.

'Emma? Are you alright?' Regina asked quickly closing her book and sitting up straight.

'You mean to tell me ive been drinking your mothers terrible tea when there is coffee here?!' Emma said in a high pitched voice.

Regina smiled. There was the Emma she remembered. Very funny and very dramatic.

'Ive been getting coffee from the same store for years. I hate tea...as you know' Regina added the last statement warily.

'Well, maybe you can show me where that store is sometime.' Emma smiled softly.

She felt like standing and taking the brunette into her arms. Stop Emma.

'Id...Id love to Emma' Regina smiled softy looking to the brunette who seemed so genuine.

'Great' Emma nodded before standing up and heading to the door where she was about to leave but the brunette called her back.

'Emma! Wait!' Regina called jumping off the sofa and heading towards the blonde who turned around the face the smaller woman.

'How about we go and grab a coffee later on? If you aren't busy with Zelena of course' Regina said, adding the last bit with a little less energy to it. She looked down to her feet realizing it was probably wrong of her to ask Emma to go get coffee with her under the circumstances. She looked back up to see a soft smile from the blonde.

Emma knew it was a bad idea, but at least the brunette was trying. Trying to fix what she had done 10 years ago. Where could the harm be right? they were to be sister- in- laws after all.

'Sure. Just come get me when you're ready' Emma smiled softly. Her heart warmed at the smile hat spread across red plump lips. Those perfect lips that she once could kiss whenever her heart felt like it. She missed her. Zelena never felt the way Regina did. Nor did she feel the same when she made love to her, it was like the fire in the redheads eyes that was meant to be there just wasn't. Sometimes Emma wondered if the woman really loved her at all.

'Sounds great.' Regina smiled. She felt like she was back at college asking the blonde out for coffee for the first time. It was sweet. She missed it. Her heart began to hurt once Emma had left the room to go about the rest of her day. She regret a lot of things in her life but leaving Emma? That was something she hated herself for. She'd never forgive herself for breaking the heart of the woman she loves.

* * *

'Want me to drive?' Emma smiled to the brunette who was heading out to one of the many cars out on the drive.

'Do you even know how to drive over here?' Regina laughed looking behind her to the blonde beauty following her.

'Well, it cant be that hard can it?' Emma asked with a playful smile on her face.

'You'd be surprised. Get in Swan' Regina smirked climbing into the black jag. Emma felt the sting at her heart of the pet name Regina used. She used to call her it when they where younger. It just reminded Emma of all those feelings and memories.

Regina made sure Emma was buckled up before heading out of the gates and down the small lane. Emma could barely see as it was so dark out. It was only 5:30 but the winter season over in England turned the days into night very early. It was silent in the car for a little of the journey until Regina had asked about Emma's life since she had left. Regina had been soft around the topic as she knew it probably wasn't great after the first few months.

Emma told her how she met Zelena and how in love with her she was. Regina felt the pain stab her in the chest. She made sure to keep her eyes on the road as Emma spoke of her sister and how she felt for her.

The coffee was good and Emma enjoyed it a lot. Regina had smiled at how cute the blonde was upon tasting the warm liquid and how she opted to stay a little longer and have another. Regina smiled and suggested she grab one to go as there was something she wanted to show the blonde before the went back to the manor.

Regina pulled the car through a dirt road in a dark an creepy forest. Emma had told her to lock the doors in case someone tried to break in and kill them. Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde.

'What happened to the big mean Emma Swan I used to know that wasn't scared of anything?' Regina asked as she slowly pulled the car through the forest and onto the edge of a cliff overlooking the country side.

'Hey! Im still here. I just don't think id be able to protect you in some dark forest where I cant see jack shit!' Emma laughed looking all around the outside through the windows of the tinted car.

'You don't need to protect me.' Regina laughed as she shut off the engine, drawing all light from the area. Now Emma really couldn't see anything.

'Of course I do.' Emma said into the blackness of the car.

'Why is that?' Regina asked quietly playing with the hem of her jumped in the dark.

'It...Its just something ill never stop doing' Emma admitted softly.

The air was filled with silence. Emma was sure if it was a good or bad silence. She didn't want to ask either. They sat there for a while longer before Ema felt a soft hand on her own.

'Emma I...I want to apologize for what I did to you' Regina whispered.

Emma kept her eyes forward and looking over the cliff at the country side. She could hardly see it because of the dimness. She held the woman's hand back, softly running her thumb over the back of her hand.

'Its okay. You don't have to say anything' Emma replied.

'You have to know that I loved you. I didn't want to hurt you' Regina said, voice and heart breaking. 'I...I still love you. I always will Emma'

Emma sighed before placing her other hand over the brunettes. She felt Regina's hand get a little tighter around her own. Before Emma could answer, the brunette spoke softly again into the blackness of the car.

'Zelena will treat you good. Better than I ever did. I am...So...Sorry Emma. Believe me' Emma could hear the sadness in her ex lovers voice. She had begun to cry, but tried masking it.

Emma was moving unconsciously and before she knew it she was mere inches from Regina.

'I love you' Emma whispered.

She felt the brunettes breath on her lips and before she knew it, She had filled the space between them. He heart had exploded when she felt those perfect lips against her own. It wasn't forced, it wasn't unintended. It was perfect. She felt Regina's hand reach up to her cheek as she deepened the kiss.

She had waited 10 years for this moment.

For her lovers lips to be against her own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and Pm's! I love the feedback you guys give. Now there is a warning for this chapter as there is a slight mention of rape. It isn't too bad but there is warning for some of the readers just in case. I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

The windows had begun to steam up a while ago. Some where after Emma had climbed over the seats into the back dragging the brunette over and onto her lap. The doors were locked and so were their lips. Regina straddled the blonde as they kissed. Hands roaming over each others bodies like they did once before. Emma unbuttoned Regina's shirt slowly whilst they kissed and pushed it gently over the brunette's shoulders and onto the car floor.

She gently began to kiss her way along Regina's jaw and down her neck and soft chest. She held the woman in her arms like she was afraid to lose her again. She wanted her to stay, to love her.

Regina moaned softly into the dark as Emma had unclipped her bra discarding it somewhere and taken her already hard nipple to her warm mouth. Regina held the blonde's head there as she licked and sucked. Soft moans were filling the air. Emma had stopped to pull off her own t-shirt and join it with Regina's before pressing their lips together again.

Anyone would of thought this would have been rough and desperate as the women hadn't touched one another for years, but it wasn't. It was slow. Soft and gentle and full of love and passion.

Emma gently pulled the brunette up and layed her down along the back seats before gently resting on top of her as she kissed her softly. Emma won the battle of dominance with her tongue and Regina let her take the lead. Soft whimpers were heard as Emma gently licked Regina's nipple again before unbuttoning her trousers and pulling them free. Emma couldn't think of anything except the woman beneath her and how she wanted her more than anything. She has love this woman ever since she can remember and couldn't believe how fate had turned out.

Emma soon ruined Regina's underwear by ripped them apart and tossing them with the rest of their clothes. Regina had laughed at how the blonde pulled them apart so easily. Emma always was so strong and defiantly know for ruining pair after pair of Regina's underwear from ripping and tearing them apart back when they were younger.

Emma smirked at Regina who was looking up at her. Lust heavy in her eyes. She pushed her legs open willingly for the blonde who smirked before leaning back down over the brunette. She ran her hand down between the brunette's legs gently brushing over her swollen and throbbing bundle of nerves. Regina flinched ever so slightly at the touch but relaxed an began gently moving her hips when Emma rubbed soft and slow circles on her clit.

'Oh Emma' Regina breathing wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and legs around her waist.

Emma began to speed up her movements and make Reina begin to moan louder. Emma had always loved the sounds Regina made during sex. They were so rich and velvety and always made the hairs on Emma's neck stand up. Emma was in pure bliss at this moment, Nothing crossed her mind except Regina. Zelena had left the blonde's mind when she left the manor and she didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. But after all, she was making love to the only woman she ever truly loved, When they would be done and Regina drove the pair back home and Emma laid eyes on her fiancé she would feel the guilt.

She had cheated.

Emma slowly pushed two fingers into Regina's hot centre and elicited a loud moan from the brunette who threw her head back in pleasure. Emma pushed harder and faster and Regina let out a moan on every thrust from the blonde. Emma could feel the sweat begin to run down her toned arms that were holding her up. She couldn't help but smile at Regina who looked so beautiful in the light. The only source of light was the full moon and it shone through the steamed windows and onto the brunette's face and chest. Emma could see the glitter of sweat on her chest too as she moved and gently thrusted into Emma.

Regina's breath caught in her throat as she arched her back and dropped her mouth open. All moans had gone and Emma watched the brunette close her eyes shut and arch her back into the leather chairs of the jag. Emma knew she was close, this was what she used to do before an explosive orgasm would hit her.

'F...Fuck!' Regina cried out as her body shook under the blonde. She pulled the brunette down into her and held her close as she came hard under her. Emma placed gentle kisses down her chest as she began to calm down.

Regina pulled the blonde up and pressed their lips together. Emma kissed her back softly and felt the woman's hands run through her blonde locks. Regina pushed Emma back and swapped their positions over. Emma could feel something was wrong and she was right. Regina had begun to cry softly but tried to old it back so Emma wouldn't notice but there was nothing Emma didn't notice when it came to Regina.

'Hey, Whats wrong?' Emma whispered holding the brunette's face in her hands above her.

'Im sorry Emma...I...Im so sorry' Regina cried gently looking down at the blond.

'I know baby' Emma replied with a softly smile as she brought the brunette down against her chest to embrace her.

She felt the brunette trail kisses down her jaw and neck, still breathing heavily and tears fresh on her cheeks.

'Let me say sorry' Regina whispered against Emma's skin. 'Let me say sorry' She repeated softly.

Emma couldn't go back to Zelena like this. Not after this.

* * *

Emma hadn't slept at all that night. She tossed and turned next to her fiancé all night. She had felt terribly guilty when she had arrived home with Regina. Zelena had run up to her making note of kissing her in front of the brunette but Regina didn't feel the jealousness she would have the day before. She had just slept with the blonde and it had been perfect. She didn't like the fact that Zelena could just waltz up to Emma and kiss her whenever she wanted but there wasn't much Regina could do now. Emma was right it was too late for her, Or was it?

'Emma' She heard Zelena say softly.

'Hm?' Emma replied, still looking up into the darkness of their room.

'Touch me' She sighed as she rolled onto her back and pated her legs expecting the blonde to roll over and touch her. She looked to the blonde in concern when she didn't move.

'Emma?' Zelena asked.

'Im not up for it tonight Ze' Emma replied softly. It was the truth. Emma didn't want to sleep with he fiancé ever again. All she wanted to do was get out of this bed and walk down the hallway and climb into Regina's. That's all she wanted to do right now.

'Don't lie Emma. Of course you do.' Zelena said rolling over and pressing herself against the blonde who pushed her off.

'I Said no Zelena' Emma said as the redhead wouldn't stop her actions.

She proceeded with what she wanted to do and that was to have sex with Emma. Against her will or not. What had gotten into Zelena?

'Fuck! Stop!' Emma yelled forcefully pushing her fiancé away from her and standing up.

'When I say no Zelena, I fucking mean it!' Emma snapped. She hadn't had rage in such a long time, but who did Zelena think she was? Emma wasn't her toy that she could just fuck whenever she wanted it. Emma wasn't someones property.

'Jesus calm down Emma its not like I pushed it too far' Zelena laughed sitting up in the bed to look at the woman.

'Too far? You crossed the line! I said no Zelena!' Emma was feeling the anger burn inside of her and she wanted to get It all out. She wanted to hurt Zelena like Zelena would've done to Emma had she not used force to push the woman from her body.

'Oh relax, If I was going to rape you Emma you'd know about it' Zelena laughed.

Emma's eyes shot open at that comment from Zelena and she stepped back frowning at her.

'You make me sick' Emma spat before throwing on her jumper and leaving the room. Like she had done the previous night.

She walked down into the dark kitchen and quickly pulled out a pack of cigarettes and stepped out onto the back porch and shivered as she lit up the stick in being held between her lips. Emma sat down and smoked the cigarette whilst thinking of what had just happened. She didn't want to have sex with Zelena, why would she push it like that? Why? After Emma had said no and she new Zelena heard her, why would she just keep pushing. Emma was worried that if she wasn't stronger than Zelena, that the woman wouldnt have stopped. Emma shook the thoughts from her mind. Zelena wasn't like that. She wouldn't do that to the blonde...Would she?

Emma knew it was wrong but all she wanted to do was sneak into Regina's room and snuggle with her but she wouldn't. She knew she couldn't. She flicked the rest of her fag away before standing and heading into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water and downed it quick before switching the light off and heading into the living room where she layed herself out on the plush sofa and closed her eyes. The sofa was better than next to a woman who couldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

Emma had been woken by Cora who smiled softly down at her. Emma jumped up apologizing for the inconvenience of her morning. Cora had told her not to be silly and to go back up to bed. Zelena was already dressed and in the kitchen when Emma passed by, she didn't stop she just kept going up the stairs and to her bedroom. Just as she was about to enter her room she heard a soft sound coming from what seemed to be the room that Regina was staying in.

She was singing a song Emma couldn't recognise. She smiled anyway and listened for a moment before doing as her body asked and headed into her own room closing the door behind her. She didn't bother to take off her jumper, she just climbed into the bed and drifted off to sleep once again.

Hopefully she woudnt be disturbed and shed catch up on the sleep she had lost the past two days. She drifted off quickly into a dream world. Regina's face was all she saw.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma buttoned up the last button on her black tight shirt, leaving It open just enough to see the beginning of her chest. She pulled on a set of loafers Zelena had given her that she bought in town when Cora had taken her daughter out for a day trip. She was getting ready for the meal they were having tonight. Zelena's whole family were going to be there, her brothers, Regina, Teresa and her cousins. Almost everyone, but with a house the size of the one Emma was in right now, Having everyone over for a meal wasn't so bad.

She checked herself over one last time in the mirror after she threw on her dark grey blazor and silver watch and left her room. Zelena had been ready before Emma even began and left to go help Cora with preparations. Emma had forgiven Zelena for the other night when she got a little to over excited when she sat the blonde down and apologized greatly and said that she hoped Emma wasn't too mad at her for it. Emma couldn't not forgive her, she was sweet when she wanted to be. They had kissed and made up and spent the whole day together. Emma felt happy, even though she wasn't 100% sure on what she was going to do about her feelings for Regina. She knew she couldn't just up and leave and take Regina with her, she'd be killed by Vince.

* * *

' _Look, What happened the other night...It was a mistake Regina. It cant happen again' Emma said quietly to the brunette who was leaning against the balcony of the back porch._

 _'Emma. I know you want this...Don't do thi-'_

 _'No Regina. I want my fiancé. This needs to be where we draw the line. We had some fun and that was it' Emma explained._

 _Her heart was breaking. She didn't want to do this at all. She loved Regina, more than anything. She wanted so much to sweep her up in her arms and run away from here. Leave this town, and never come back. She'd love nothing more than to go on the run with the brunette. She was supposed to be the one she would marry, Not Zelena. She wanted Regina to be the one who brought her back to this manor and introduce her as her fiancé to her mother and step father. She hated this. Emma Swan knew what she wanted, but she also had honour. She knew it was so wrong to have done what she did with Regina that night in the Jag, but she couldn't help it. Two hearts that had been away from each other for so long, finally in the same space. Of course Emma was going to make love to her. She had dreamt of having that chance again for years. And she took it. Without thinking of the consequences and who would get hurt._

 _'If that is what you want...' Regina breathed, her own heart breaking._

 _'Its not. I don't want that...But I know what is right and wrong. No matter how much I love you...I cant do that to Zelena' Emma explained softly._

 _'But you are already hurting her. You don't love her Emma' Regina said pulling the blonde closer by her collar of her leather jacket._

 _Emma felt the tears in her eyes and saw the ones in Regina's. She looked down to the smaller woman._

 _'Because you love me. There is nothing wrong with that Em' Regina whispered looking up to the woman she loved._

 _Emma reached up to Regina's wrists and pulled them free from her collar._

 _'No more Regina'_

* * *

It had been a week since Emma told Regina they wasn't to do that again and that whatever she thought was going to re-blossom between them was over. It was hard for the blonde, she was always tempted to take Regina away to somewhere where it was just the two of them and make love to her the way she did the night Regina took her for coffee. But she couldn't.

She walked past Regina's room and stopped. She glanced at the door for a moment and was thinking of going in there. She wanted her.

She shook the thoughts from her head and began walking again when she heard the slightest moan coming from behind the door to Regina's bedroom. She frowned and stepped back to the door quietly and tilted her head so she could get a better hearing of what was happening behind the brunette's door. It was hard to hear because the shower had begun to run but Emma listened close.

Regina must've been getting in the shower. Emma pictured the brunettes body and the water running down it. Her breath caught in her throat at the image and then she heard it.

'Oh..Emma'

Emma's eyes shot open and she stared blankly at the door. What the hell?

'Yes...Oh god...'

Emma gently pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing it quietly behind her. She had to see what Regina was doing. She saw the bathroom door on the jar and she approached it as quietly as she could. She smirked when she realized what was happening.

The brunette was in the shower clearly thinking about Emma whilst touching herself. Emma watched her for a moment before tapping on the steamy glass door of the shower. The brunette jumped and turned to pull it gently poking her head around to see who had interrupted her, feeling very embarrassed.

'You really should close the bathroom door and keep your moaning to a minimum' Emma smirked as she placed her hand on the shower door and her other in her pocket.

'Jesus Emma. Get out!' Regina snapped hiding herself from the blonde by hiding more around the shower door.

'Hey I just came to give you a friendly warning. Stop moaning my name so loudly. People might start to wonder' Emma smirked. She knew she shouldn't do this but she didn't care. The brunette was inches away from her and completely naked. Emma wanted her.

'Don't be ridiculous! I wasn't making a sound' Regina defended.

'I heard you' Emma smiled, amused at the brunette's embarrassment.

Regina didn't say anything. She glared at the blonde, wet hair dripping down her shoulders and chest.

'Why don't you get out of that shower and ill give you something to moan about?' Emma growled, her eyes turning a shade darker.

'What happened to drawing the line?' Regina asked laughing.

'I guess I just cant help but want to fuck you' Emma said in a low voice, already unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off with her blazor.

She saw the way Regina's eyes raked over her almost naked body as the blonde stripped, Emma smirked looking as smug as ever. Emma pushed open the shower door revealing the brunette and she stepped in roughly pressing her lips to the smaller womans as she pushed her against the tiles. Regina reached over the blonde and pulled the glass door shut as she let Emma touch her in the sweetest places.

Boy was Emma in trouble.

* * *

'God where have you been?' Zelena smiled to her fiancé who walked into the dining room placing a kiss to her lips.

'I had a shower' Emma smiled down to the redhead.

'You been using lip balm or something? You taste like cinnamon' Zelena said frowning and tasting her lips.

Emma frowned and then realized. She had been kissing Regina and she used some lip balm with a hint of cinnamon laced in it. It must've come off on her lips.

'Oh uh, Yeah. I bought some with me' Emma lied through her teeth. She smiled down at her fiancé who seemed to be content with the answer and shrugged it off. She turned to bring Emma closer to the table to find her a chair and sit down at it.

She didn't know what she was going to do. Once she could handle, but the second time? She was in deep now. Regina was going to have this hold over her for a long time. Emma would either end up having to leave and start fresh of come clean to Zelena. How could she go on lying to the woman she was supposed to love?

Emma looked up when she saw the brunette walk into the room. She looked beautiful. She wore a tight black knee length skirt with a maroon blouse to go with it. Boy did Emma eat her up with her eyes. She watched as she smiled to her family members who greeted her, kissing each one of the cheek before shooting a glance over to Emma before smiling slightly and looking away. Emma smiled back, but didn't hide it.

'Well well, Does someone have a small crush on the other sister?' Killian smirked dropping down gently in the chair next to Emma at the large dining room table.

'No of course not. She is very beautiful though' Emma smirked to Killian.

The man smirked at her before laughing and Emma joined him. They had become some what, best friends and were always laughing and mimicking. Regina had looked over and smiled at how well Emma got on with her younger brother and it warmed her heart.

'I don't blame you. Regina is a very beautiful girl. She has ever man and woman chasing her. Always gets the attention. I think Zelena had always been a little jealous of it to be honest' Killian explained to Emma quietly whilst the rest of the family indulged in conversations with each other. The only part of the sentence Emma had paid attention to was the part about every man and woman chasing after Regina.

'So, does she go on dates and things?' Emma asked concerned. Jealousy obviously running through her veins.

'Sometimes. She hasn't for a long while though.' Killian informed. 'And I think I know why' He added.

Emma turned to him, pulling her gaze from the brunette and to the dark haired man next to her.

'Yeah?'

'She thinks she is going to find the woman she had some love affair with back in America over 10 years ago. I remember when I was a boy she'd tell me about her. She was really in love. Seems a shame for it to have been ruined' Killian explained.

Emma smiled to him sadly before returning her gaze back to Regina who was laughing with Teresa and another woman Emma didn't quite know. She didn't miss how Regina who looked her way every now and then and they'd lock eyes for a moment.

'Yeah. Its a shame' Emma agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

There was one day left until Christmas and Emma and Zelena had got all the presents they had planned to buy and wrapped. They had bought gifts for everyone, Emma even managed to persuade Zelena that Regina needed something too. Of course, Emma being Emma had picked up something a little special for Regina when she went out to town alone. She had got the hang of things now like the driving and the routes to take to get to places. Regina had spent a little time with her going over the maps for the lanes. Emma was surprised at how Zelena hadn't said anything to her about how much time she really did spend with Regina.

They had carried on their little affair and Emma took her chance to get away from Zelena whenever the opportunity arose. She did feel bad, but what could she do? She had decided to herself that after Christmas and new years she would break things off with Zelena but right now she needed to wait. She didn't want to ruin anyones Christmas and Vince already disliked his step daughter Regina and she didn't want to give him another reason to slag her off and try kick her out of the family circle. So she decided it would be best to wait until she flew back to America and was alone with the redhead.

Emma thought about the situation she had out herself in and how things had ended up this way. She didn't know why things had to be like this and she hated it. She hated it so much but she also loved it. Loved that she had a second chance with the brunette. Her true love.

'What're you thinking about?' Regina asked softly as looked up to the blonde standing against the bollard of wood holding up the roof of the back porch whilst she sat on the swing.

Emma smiled as she turned to look at Regina. She pushed her hands into her tight jean pockets and shrugged her shoulders.

'Just...This situation we're in' Emma admitted quietly turning and leaning her back against the bollard so she could look at the beautiful brunette.

'I know. it sucks but don't worry. Thins will work out Swan' Regina smiled knowing that Emma enjoyed hearing her little pet name. It made the blonde smile and she looked out across the fields.

'Hey, does your dad lock that barn up in the next field?' Emma asked curious as she looked across the dark fields and to the brown wooden barn.

Regina followed her sight and shrugged.

'I don't think so. Why?' Regina asked, also curious but about what Emma was thinking.

Emma made a face and shrugged her shoulders as she looked back to Regina.

'Just wondered' Emma smiled softly.

Regina smiled and nodded. Emma sighed, content with the silence that hung in the air around the two women. It wasn't uncomfortable silence, just nice and perfect silence. Regina hadn't taken her eyes off Emma as the blonde looked out across the fields and up at the starry sky a few times. Regina was still in love with the blonde as much as she was when she was 20 years old. But being with her now, all grown up and mature, she had done what she thought was impossible. She had fallen even more in love with Emma Swan.

Their messing around had caused a lot more feelings for Regina, Emma too, but Regina had begun to feel jealous and protective over the blonde. She didn't like the way Zelena placed her hands on Emma's leg at family gatherings when they'd all be engaged in conversation. She didn't like that Zelena got to touch Emma and sleep with her. She hated it all. But there was nothing she could do until Emma called off the engagement.

'We should probably head up. Its late and, well its Christmas tomorrow' Emma smiled walking over to the brunette and pulling her up, making sure she didn't drop the thick blanket around her slim frame

'Indeed it is.' Regina smiled looking up to the blonde.

Emma took a risk, making sure there was no one in the kitchen or living room through the windows and stepping into the blanket with Regina and wrapping her arms around her waist before leaning down and pressing her lips to the brunettes. Regina was surprised by this but soon reached up, arms tucked into her chest, and placing her palms on either side of Emma's face keeping her attached to her lips. It didn't take long until Regina broke off the kiss as it was becoming too heated and Emma chuckled.

'Get inside before you catch a cold.' Emma said softly stepping out of the blanket and wrapping it around Regina's front.

'You too Miss Swan' Regina smirked as she walked over to the back door. Emma standing there watching her as she went.

'Goodnight Emma' Regina called softly turning as she got to the door to take one last look at the beautiful woman behind her.

'Goodnight. Ill see you in the morning' Emma replied softly pressing her fingers to her lips and stretching her arm in Regina's direction.

Regina smiled at the blonde and the cuteness of her actions. She blushed slightly before turning back and heading inside where she went straight up to her room. She wanted Emma to follow her. She wanted to spend the night with Emma, it was Christmas eve and everyone was asleep. They were the only two that had stayed awake. Emma had said she couldn't sleep anyway and Regina? Well she just wanted Emma's company.

She closed her bedroom door quietly as she pulled the blanket from her shoulders and dropped it on the plush chair sitting in the corner of the dark room. She pulled off her jumper and vest ready to change into another tshirt for bed. She froze when she felt a pair of cold hands gently run down her back from her shoulder. She paused and felt someone step closer to her.

'I couldn't help myself' Emma whispered into the brunette's ear. Regina smirked and let Emma carry on her movements.

Emma gently pulled off her shirt, jumper and then her bra and stepped up to push her bare front into the brunette's soft and bare skin of her back. She gently reached round and took the smaller womans breasts into her cold hands causing Regina to shiver at the touch.

'I just cant keep away from you' Emma whispered into the brunette's ear before gently placing kisses behind it and down her neck to her shoulder. Regina sighed in content and moved her head slightly for the blonde to reach her better. She reached up to the blonde's hands on her chest and covered them with her own. Emma squeezed softly as she sucked gently on Regina's pulse point.

Regina turned in the blonde's arms and looked up to her. She pulled the blonde down into a warm passionate kiss that Emma eagerly returned.

'I love you' Emma whispered as she held the brunette in her arms.

It was silent for a moment after Regina forcefully kissed the blonde to tell her she loved her back. Regina knew it was dangerous, Zelena was in the room next to her whilst she fucked her fiancé. Regina didn't care, she knew Zelena hated her, she had all her life. Why not give her something to really hate her for.

'Fuck me Emma' Regina sighed as she leaned her cheek against the blondes and breathed into her ear.

The blonde was shocked at the brunette's language but it hit her where it needed to.

'Please. Fuck me' It came like a beg. A plea to the blonde.

* * *

4:56am.

Regina felt the blonde's arm draped over her under her sheets. She turned to look and saw Emma out of it and sleeping behind her. They were tangled up together. Regina was so warm and snuggled she didn't need to put the fire on in her room that night. She rolled over and knew she needed to wake the sleeping blonde before Zelena realized she didn't go to bed lastnight. Emma wasn't meant to fall asleep with Regina but it happened before they knew it.

'Emma' Regina whispered softly as she nudged the blonde.

'Hm' Emma groaned and moved into another position to go back to sleep.

Regina smiled. She always was hard to wake up.

'Emma, You've got to go back to Zelena' Regina said softly rolling over and laying over the blonde a little to look at her beautiful sleep filled face.

Emma finally opened her eyes and sighed. She looked at the brunette who had messy bed hair and a naked chest. Emma smiled.

'You're so beautiful' Emma spoke softly reaching up to caress the brunette's cheek.

Regina blushed and leaned into the blonde's touch. She didn't want Emma to leave. She had had the best nights sleep she had had in a long while and that was thanks to the blonde.

'Come on' Regina said softly before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the blonde's lips.

Emma climbed out of bed and began picking up her clothes and pulling them on. She turned to look at Regina who was sitting up in the bed with the sheets wrapped around her, watching the blonde's every move. Emma smiled to her. She ran her hands through her hair before turning to the brunette nd leaning on the bed quickly, placing a long soft kiss to the brunette's plump lips.

'Ill see you later' Emma whispered to the brunette who had her palms on the blonde's face. She smiled.

'See you later Swan' Regina smiled as the blonde squeezed her hand gently before turning and heading for the door.

'Oh Emma' Regina called after the blonde quietly. Emma turned back to look at the brunette as she reached the door.

'Merry Christmas' Regina smiled softly before blowing a kiss to the woman she loved.

'Merry Christmas Baby'


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know its been a while since I updated but ive been going through a lot of crcap recently so haven't had the motivation. Im sorry guys! but thanks for the reviews they mean a lot! I know I haven't put much of Zelena in this story around the Christmas chapters so there will be abit of her in this chapter, but don't worry! Regina is there too ;)**

* * *

'But what shirt looks better Ze?' Emma asked the red headed woman getting a little frustrated with her. She was holding a black short sleeved shirt up and a dark maroon one, both the same shirts just different colours. She had been asking Zelena for the past 10 minuets what shirt looked best with her black skinnies and the woman just kept telling her whatever shirt she liked best whilst dandling around the room throwing jewellery on her wrists.

'Emma dear, it really doesn't matter what you wear. We have about half an hour until breakfast, come on' Zelena said rushing around the room.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked around the room. She saw Regina step out of her room in a beautiful black slim fit dress and smirk at the blonde. She had heard Emma whining about what shirt she should wear and was laughing to herself about it. It wouldn't hurt to go say hi would it?

Regina walked into Emma and Zelena's room smiling at Emma who was kind of nervous.

'I think the maroon would look nice. You're always in black' Regina said smiling to the blonde who nodded and smiled back. Thankful someone had finally paid attention to her crisis.

'Oh. Regina. I didn't realize you took that much notice of my fiancé' Zelena growled walking around the room still before stopping to pull on her heels to match her cream dress.

'Well, I don't. I just...you know' Regina said embarrassingly.

Emma laughed to herself before pulling off her t-shirt and revealing her toned abs and bra. Immediately she caught the brunette's attention and she had it for a while until Zelena realized that Emma was half naked in front of her sister.

'Emma! My sister is here! Jesus, Regina get out' Zelena snapped shocked that Emma had even taken her top off in front of the brunette.

Emma frowned and pulled on her shirt, watching Regina go as she did up her buttons.

'Whats the problem? Its not like I don't have anything she doesn't' Emma said, defending her actions.

'Emma, My sister is a lesbian. Have I not mentioned it?' Zelena asked folding her arms.

'A lesbian?!' Emma gasped. 'I had no idea. Honestly, I thought she was into guys...' Emma said before pulling on a jacket and ruffling her hair a little.

'No. She Is a lesbian and I don't want her prying eyes all over my things' Zelena smirked coming to wrap her arms around Emma's slim toned waist.

'Oh, Im one of your things am i?' Emma smirked back down at the redhead.

'Mhm. All mine, So next time you see Regina, Don't take your clothes off' Zelena said patting the blonde's bum and leaving the room.

Emma looked amused as she watched her go before mumbling 'Im sure I will'

* * *

Emma headed down into the kitchen where the whole family were. Everyone was dressed in something Christmassy. Except Regina. Emma laughed at her mentally. She remembered she spent one Christmas with Regina before she left and she was more into it than the blonde and it was Emma's favourite holiday. Emma did wonder why she wasn't into it as much now

'Merry Christmas Emma!' Killian yelled from the busy kitchen where everyone was moving around grabbing their breakfast and tea's. Emma nodded and yelled it back over the Christmas music playing from the small record player on the counter by the window. Regina passed by Emma smoothly handing her a bottle of beer and smiling. Emma took it confused.

'Isnt it a bit early for this?' Emma asked laughing but taking a sip of the beer anyway.

'Its never too early in this house Emma' Robin laughed coming to stand by the blonde to watch over his family with her.

'I can see that' Emma giggled shoving her free hand into her pocket.

Killian made his way over to Emma and his brother and decided to pick up a beer on the way to drink with them. Emma laughed at him as he tried to pass by his mother and sisers who were all trying to help with the turkey. Best to start off early aye.

'Emma Swan. Follow me I have something for you!' Killian smiled dragging the blonde by her hand and pulling her away from the kitchen and into the living room where the huge Christmas tree stood surrounded by wrapped gifts. She could see the pile she had wrapped. It was only small as she couldn't wrap and ended up letting Zelena do the rest.

'Here' Killian said pulling a small gift from the back of the tree wrapped in a blue paper. He handed it to her with a smirk.

'I wanted you to open it before anyone else came in.' Killian smirked again as the blonde rolled her eyes.

'You shouldn't have' Emma said sweetly placing her bottle of beer on the nearest surface and pulling the paper off revealing a small box. It looked a lot like a box for a ring.

'You're not proposing are you Killian?' Emma joked laughing and nudging the boy.

'No. Thank me later' He winked before sipping his beer and passing the blonde to head back to the kitchen.

Emma frowned and looked down at the box gently pulling it open revealing an old metal key. What the hell? Emma thought. She pulled the key from the velvet box and looked at it. She noticed a small piece of paper folded underneath where the key was laying.

She pulled open the paper, still holding the key in the palm of her hand. She read it still confused until she reached the end.

 _Merry Christmas Em._

 _Ive seen the way you look at my sister. This key is for you and her later on tonight when you want some time alone._

 _Don't worry, your secret it safe with me._

 _Killian._

Emma didn't have time to register the note before she was attacked by Zelena.

'Come on Emma! Lets go eat then we can open our presents. Stop staring at them' Zelena laughed as Emma closed the box hiding the note and key and shoving it into her pocket.

'Ill be right over, i just need to go grab my camera' Emma smiled heading off to her room where she hit the box in the draw by her pillow.

What did Killian mean? Did he know about Regina and her? He must've, what else did it mean? How did he know? Emma had begun to get sweaty palms as she sat n the edge of her bed thinking about it. If Killian knew, who else did? She needed to talk to him about this, after today she would ask the man and make sure she got to the bottom of it.

She closed her bedroom door behind her and quickly made her way back down to the kitchen where everyone had just sat at the table ready to have breakfast. Emma smiled as she took her seat beside Zelena. She smiled at Cora who walked in after an placing the last few mugs of tea on the table.

'So Robin, Where is Marion and Roland?' Regina asked looking down the table to her older brother before biting into her good old English toast Cora had made.

'They are with Marion's parents for the morning, ill be heading over there after breakfast and be back around 7 tonight' Robin informed. Regina nodded and smiled. She had missed her nephew, it had been a long time she saw the small boy.

Emma smiled at Regina who was clearly excited to see the boy. It warmed Emma's heart at how cute Regina was with children. She always did want them with the brunette.

* * *

Emma smiled as Cora passed out the gifts from the tree to each person they were assigned to. She had passed about four or five to each person and for herself. All the presents were piled neatly under the tree and everyone had been adding their presents over the days leading up to Christmas. Emma knew she couldn't put Regina's present under there for her to open in front of everyone so she kept it hidden in her duffel bag she used for her shoes when traveling. She would give it to the brunette later, hopefully.

'Okay, go on. Open them up' Vince bellowed when he saw that Cora had handed out all of the gifts.

Everyone opened their presents calmly. Everyone except Emma. Regina had looked up when she heard how eager the blonde was. She always knew Emma loved Christmas and any other time or gifts. She had bought Emma a signed baseball once and was in hysterics when she watched the blonde tear open the paper like a little child.

'Easy there Emma. Its not going to run away' Zelena said stopping the blonde causing Regina to look up from her own gift and frown at her sister.

'Let her be Zelena. She isn't doing any harm' Regina said looking at the redhead who looked around at her family suddenly feeling embarrassed that she had almost just ruined Emma's morning by trying to embarrass her fiancé.

Everyone went back to opening their presents and Emma slowed down a little now feeling ashamed for acting like a child. She smiled inside though when she heard Regina stand up for her childlike ways. She couldn't wait to give Regina her gift. She was excited to see if she would like it or not. She hoped she did.

Time had passed and I was almost 4pm already. Robin had arrived with Marion and Roland and Emma and Zelena had been snuggled on the sofa in their Christmas jumpers watching the boy open his presents. Emma's smile grew wide when she saw how the boy reacted to seeing his Aunty Regina. He didn't even notice Zelena. Emma had felt a little sting of sadness for the redhead, but after all she was a wicked woman. He probably was scared like Emma used to be.

'Zelena love, can I borrow you?' Killian asked as he gave Emma a wide eyed look asif cue for Emma to do something. She frowned as the redhead jumped up and followed her brother.

Regina crossed her legs as she sat on the armchair with her glass of apple cider watching her nephew play with his new Christmas stuff whilst his parents where with Vince chatting and drinking. The three of them were alone in the living room and Emma didn't even feel the tension. There was none. Regina shot a glance to Emma who fired one straight back. Regina hadn't kept her eyes off of Emma all day. She looked very attractive.

Roland shot out of the room when he heard Marion call his name, really leaving the ex lovers alone. Emma sat up and owned the rest of her beer before standing up and nodding for Regina to follow her. Immediately the brunette stood and followed the blonde to the stairs making sure no one spotted them. Killian did but he only smiled to his sister who caught his gaze. She knew he would distract anyone who tried to follow them.

* * *

 _Regina had been telling Killian about the mystery woman she had fell in love with years ago and he had become smitten with the story. His sister was drunk of course because any other time she'd never speak of her. But on this night she did and Killian was all ears. He had become upset when she told him the time she went back to look for the woman but she had left the town they once lived in._

 _Of course, Regina being drunk couldn't filter her words and blurted out how her true love was to marry Zelena. Since then Killian had vowed to help her sister win back her true love. Of course, it didn't take much as her true love still was head over heels for the brunette._

* * *

Emma pushed open Regina's bedroom door and turned to the brunette.

'Wait inside' Emma smiled softly as the brunette did as she was told.

Emma disappeared for a moment before coming back into Regina's room with a box and card and one hand behind her back. She made sure to close the door with her foot before stepping closer to the brunette. She smiled as she handed the box and care to Regina who set her cider down and took them from the bl.

'Merry Christmas' Emma smiled happily as she saw the brunettes smile falter a little upon opening the card.

 _Regina,_

 _Merry Christmas._

 _Our second one together, Although I wish it could have been under different circumstances, Im glad to be spending it here with you._

 _All my love, Forever,_

 _Emma. x_

Regina looked up with a soft smile on her face. She stepped into Emma's pace to place her lips to the blonde's but Emma stepped back and pointed at the box. Regina rolled her eyes before pulling open the box, her jaw dropping.

'Oh my, Emma you shouldn't have' Regina breathed as she looked down to the silver locket in the box.

'Open it' Emma smiled gesturing excitedly to the locket.

Regina pulled it open to reveal the inside of the locket. She gasped when she sw what was inside. There was a small photo Emma had found in her old duffel bag when she got here. It was of her and Regina when they were younger. Emma had been thrown back when she found it and hid it immediately. She wondered how long it had been since she used this duffel bag, Mustve been awhile.

She cut the picture small enough to fit Emma and Regina's faces inside and she had it engraved on the free side. It read 'Forever & Always'. Emma had thought it was a little cheesy when she first got it done, but Regina loved it, Tears had fell and she was stuck on what to do next. That was until she felt Emma's palm on hers around the box.

'You have to kiss me now' Emma said smirking holding her free hand above the two of them.

Regina looked up and smiled at the mistletoe Emma was holding between her fingers. Regina stepped into Emma's space and raised herself on her tip topes as she grabbed Emma's face with both hands and the box. She pressed her lips to Emma's hard showing her how much she felt in her heart for the blonde. Emma kissed her back eagerly before they both broke away for air, not moving away from each other though.

'Here' Emma whispered throwing the mistletoe on Regina's bed and taking the locket from Regina and gesturing the brunette to turn around. Emma pulled the necklace up Regina's chest and around her neck clipping it together before running her hands down the woman's shoulders, arms and then sneaking them around her waist pulling her to her front.

'I love you' Emma whispered before placing a kiss to Regina's neck.

'I love you.' Regina said turning to the blonde smiling. ' I have something for you too'

'Oh. You do aye?' Emma smirked as the brunette walked over to her bedside cabinet and pulled out a box.

Emma smiled as she took the box and opened it revealing a black watch. Emma loved it. It was perfect but looked like a fortune.

'This is beautiful' Emma said carefully pulling it from its box and laying it on her wrist before doing it up.

'Beautiful things for beautiful girls' Regina smiled picking up her cider and sipping it watching the blonde.

It was silent for a moment before Regina's voice took a dark and sultry turn.

'I got something else' She said looking to the oblivious blonde.

Emma looked up. 'Another gift? Regina you shouldn't have'

'Its kind of for both of us.' She said reaching into a bad by her window and pulling out a matt black box. 'I don't know if I overstepped here, but I know we spoke about this a few times back in Storybrook'

Emma frowned. 'What is it?' Emma laughed nervously.

'See for yourself' Regina said smirking holding the box to the blonde.

Emma reached out and took the box. She hesitated before putting off the lid revealing red tissue. She threw the lip to the bed and dug through a thing layer of tissure to reveal a harness.

' _Oh'_ Emma said as she finally clocked on to what Regina was talking about.

'Maybe we could...Use it..only if you want to I mean I don't want to pressure you into-'

Emma quietened the brunette with a passionate and hot kiss.

'Oh I want to use this' Emma said as she groped the brunette's butt.

'Well then. You better give me a Christmas to remember Miss Swan'


	11. Chapter 11

Emma smiled at Regina from across the table and the turkey. She could feel the woman's foot running up on the inside of her suited leg under the table. It was a risky move, they both knew it but who didn't want a little excitement in this? They all spent a few hours around the table chatting and eating and being a family. Emma enjoyed it, she was sure Regina did too. Emma tried not to pay too much attention to the gorgeous Latina across from her as her fiancé was beside her, but she couldn't help It, she just hoped she wouldn't get caught gawking at the woman.

'So Regina. No girl this year?' Zelena laughed across the table knowing how to ruin the brunette's mood.

Regina swallowed the food in her mouth before running her leg back up the inside of Emma's and smiling at her sister.

'Oh well, one cant share secrets with a sister who doesn't like her' Regina smiled back.

Killian looked to Zelena then back at Regina. He knew what was about to happen, it happened every time the whole family where together, whether it was Christmas or not.

Zelena would always throw a snarky or mean comment to her older sister and Vince would step in and protect his daughter leaving Regina to be the bad guy in the situation. Regina and Vince never really got on. He tried to control her and be her father once Henry had died, Regina's real father. She wouldn't have any of it and became a little stand offish with him. She had always said it would never have come to what it did if he hadn't tried being her dad. But he did. And this is where they were at.

'Oh please. What are you now? 31? Surely you should be married. Even im going to marry before you' Zelena laughed across the table taking hold of Emma's hand who was trying to finish her plate of food.

Regina looked down to her plate and couldn't help but laugh at her sisters pettiness.

'Really Zelena. Its Christmas. Back off' Regina said back calmly.

'Regina. Keep your mouth to yourself.' Vince said warningly.

Regina shook her head and laughed. 'Its always the same isn't it'

'You're not to old for a beating young lady' Vince snapped

'Woah, come on. Guys its Christmas' Emma piped up upon hearing Vince's threatening words.

'Don't worry Emma. She always ruins the dinner, but it doesn't ruin our Christmas' Zelena said sweetly to her fiancé.

Emma frowned and was about to speak when Regina stood up and grabbed her wine.

'Don't worry, Im going to head up to my room. Merry Christmas everyone' Regina said softly before pushing her chair back and heading out of the room.

'Regina, sweetheart come sit down.' Cora said after the brunette. Regina turned and nodded her head 'No' before sending a soft smile her mothers way.

Emma wanted to follow the brunette so badly. This was unfair. Was this how it was all the time? Ganging up on Regina? Emma was sad for the brunette but she knew she wouldn't care about this situation once the night was out. Emma would make sure the brunette had a Christmas to remember.

* * *

Dinner had been over for almost two hours and everyone was drinking and laughing. They were so gone that no one spotted the blonde leave. She had been gone for an hour already and only Killian had realized after a few minuets that she slipped out of the room. Killian had assumed she was checking on his sister but knew something else might happen between them so decided he would distract everyone for as long as possible with his stories and tales.

Emma knocked gently on the brunette's door and entered when she head a small 'Come in'. Regina had been crying. Emma knew straight away. She stepped in closing the door softly and walking over to the woman sitting on the bed next to her.

'Hi' Emma said softly as the brunette leaned into her.

'Hey'

'Get your coat on.' Emma said softly pulling the woman to her feet.

'Why?' Regina asked confused.

'Just go get it' Emma smiled as the brunette gave her a look before heading into her closet and reaching for her coat and slipping it on. Emma pulled off her back pack whilst Regina was distracted and threw something in it from Regina's room. She made sure it was zipped up and on her back before Regina came back.

Emma smiled at the woman. She was beautiful and Emma was lucky to still hold her heart after all these years. Emma didn't even speak another word before pushing open Regina's window.

'What on earth are you doing?' Regina said laughing at the blonde.

'We need to climb out this way. I don't want anyone to catch us. Ill go first so you don't fall on the hard floor' Emma winked.

Regina looked at Emma like she was crazy but laughed at her efforts. She moved closer to the window to watch the blonde climb down the side of the house using the wooden squares that Vince had built a few years back. Once Emma was down she looked around before motioning for Regina to copy her and climb down. Regina made sure she out on her flat boots before climbing out, shutting the window before proceeding down to Emma.

Emma reached up to her waist and held her as she climbed the rest of the way. Emma smiled at how thrilled Regina was at what she just did and took her hand switched on her torch before pulling the brunette across the fields.

'Emma what the hell are we doing?' Regina called to the brunette who was running slowly across the fields to make sure Regina could keep up even tough she had a grasp on her hand.

'You'll see' Emma called back shortly before they came to a stop at Vince's old barn.

'The hell are you doing Emma?' Regina asked when the blonde unlocked the padlock and pulled open the barn.

Regina was nervous to walk into the dark barn that Emma was waiting for her to do. She did it anyway and stood there awkwardly until Emma locked the door behind them and lit up a small candle light. She held it by the handle before walking over to Regina and giving it to her.

'Here, hold this' Emma said softly before lighting up a bunch of candles tat lit up a small patch in the room. Regina gasped when she saw what Emma had done for her.

There was a few blanket on some hay with a bottle of the wine from the Christmas dinner and two glasses. Emma dropped her bag and turned to the brunette with a smile.

'Regina, I want this Christmas to be one you remember.' Emma said softly as she stepped closer to the brunette taking the light from her and lacing it down by the blankets and turning back to the woman.

She gently unzipped Regina's coat before pushing it off her shoulders and onto the ground. Regina looked up to the blonde as she felt her dress slowly being unzipped from behind. Emma stopped and took hold of the woman's hand leading her to the pile of hay and blankets. She pulled Regina down and pressed their lips together. She pulled the top of the dress over Regina's shoulders and down to her waist revealing her black silk bra. Emma reaching down and kissed the top of Regina's chest earning a small moa of pleasure from the brunette.

Emma pulled off her jumper and let Regina unbutton her shirt as they kissed. Regina pushed off the woman's shirt and threw it aside, careful not to catch the candles. Emma pulled Regina's dress the rest of the way off her legs and her boots. Regina laughed when Emma ripped open her tights and pulled them clumsily down her tanned legs revealing her panties that matched her bra. Emma smiled as she took in the brunette before pulling a blanket up and over her.

Emma pulled off her jeans and socks before letting Regina remove her bra. Emma unclasped the brunette's bra as she kissed her and threw it with her own. Regina had begun breathing heavily as Emma took one of her nipples into her mouth sucking it gently. Regina held the blondes head as she did.

Emma ran her soft palm down her body and into the side of her panties and lower making sure to pull then completely off of her. Emma smirked as she flung them across the barn. Regina giggled before she felt Emma's strong arms pushed her legs open and replace her panties with Emma's body. She leaned down and kissed the brunette who moaned into the blondes mouth at the contact of Emma's cold stomach with Regina's throbbing clit.

Emma moved against the brunette a bit before running her hands down between them and gently beginning to rub circle on Regina's clit. Regina moaned at the pleasure and began to move her hips into Emma's hand. Emma smirked at the brunette who closed her eyes and let the sensation take over. She didn't realize until her eyes had opened back up that Emma was now down between her legs about to attack her clit with her mouth. Regina wriggled as Emma teased her.

'Emma, please' Regina breathed as she felt the blonde's hot breath on her clit.

Emma smiled at the brunette's impatience and swiped her tongue through the brunette's folds. Regina arched her back slight and tangled her finger's in Emma's hair as the blonde began to suck on her clit. It wasn't long until she felt Emma slip two fingers into her wet core and pump then fast.

Regina's moans had settled as Emma slowed her pace and look up.

''I brought something with us' Emma smiled reaching to her backpack and pulling out that familiar box.

'Fuck' Regina sighed opening her legs wider unconsciously.

She watched as Emma pulled out the strap on and set it to the right length to fir her skinny frame. She stood up pulling in on and tightened the harness before reaching down and placing her hands around the navy blue dildo hanging from her. She looked to Regina who was staring her down, lust in her eyes.

Before Emma could move Regina was on her knees before her holding her hand over Emma's on the dildo. Emma looked down at her, her blonde hair falling down and against her chest as she watched Regina gently push her mouth over the end of the dildo. Emma leg go and watched how Regina made the phallus wet enough to use. It was turning Emma on more than she though it would so she grabbed Regina's head and pushed a little deeper into the brunette's mouth. Regina looked up as Emma did and Emma could see in her eyes how much she wanted her.

Emma lifted Regina and pushed her back against the hay before kneeling down between her pushing her legs further apart for Emma to use the dildo. She looked to Regina as she rubbed the head of the phallus through Regina's folds and against her clit, getting a moan from the woman. Emma leaned down laying her body against Regina's making sure the dildo was on her stomach as she kissed her lover. She felt Regina's arms around her neck and her legs moving open more for her.

Regina let out a loud but soft moan as she felt Emma enter her slowly and fully. She felt how Emma held he, lovingly and protecting her. Regina always loved the way Emma made love to her. She had slept with other people but no one ever made her feel as loved and as good as Emma did.

'Are you okay?' Emma whispered softly into Regina's ear as she slowly began thrusting in and out.

Regina couldn't speak so all Emma got was an 'mhm'.

Emma began thrusting harder into the brunette who began moaning loudly with every thrust from the blonde. Emma leaned up to watch the brunette as she informed that she was going to cum.

'Oh shit...I'm...I'm going to cum' Regina sighed heavily as Emma made sure to push more, reaching down to press on her clit too.

Regina hit her climax and Emma stilled her movements as she did and focused on her clit. She watched the brunette arch her back and felt her nails claw into her back. She knew she would have marks still there tomorrow. Did she draw blood? Emma moaned with the brunette as she came because of the pain in her back but she carried on.

Emma moved down pulling the strap on from Regina and begin sucking on her clit gently. Regina could only handle it a little and had to push the blonde from between her legs. Emma smirked.

'You've gotten better from our college days. I thought that would be impossible' Regina sighed catching her breath.

'Well, I'm good at my job' Emma smiled pulling the harness from her waist and laying beside Regina pulling the blanket over them.

'Woah, hold your horses Miss Swan. I haven't even started on you yet'


	12. Chapter 12

Emma closed her eyes enjoying the time she had here with Regina. Goosebumps had begun to rise on the brunette's naked body under the small blanket that was covering the two women. Emma took in a deep breath making sure she took in the apple and cinnamon cent from her lover before placing a soft kiss to her neck.

'Its getting late' Emma whispered to the sleepy brunette.

'I know' Regina smiled softly keeping her heavy eyes closed and holding onto the blonde.

Emma leaned up on her elbow looking down at the woman for a moment before Regina cracked open one of her eyes and laughed. Regina sat up gently to press her plump lips to Emma's.

'We should clear up' Regina said not moving from the blonde and nuzzling her nose with her own.

'Mhm, we should' Emma groaned back pulling the blanket from herself as she reached for her discarded clothes.

She pulled on her underwear and trousers before standing up to pull up the zipper. She looked down at Regina as she did smiling until she saw the sadness cross over in her dark orbs as she looked up at Emma.

'Hey, Whats wrong?' Emma asked kneeling down and gently lifting the woman's chin.

'I...' Regina began. 'I don't want another night without you' Regina said.

'As soon as this holiday is over, you wont have to. I promise' Emma smiled softly.

Regina brushed the tears gently from the corner of her eyes before smiling to the blonde she was deeply in love with.

'Hand me my things?' Regina asked smiling, holding the cover around her slim and bare frame.

'Yes your majesty' Emma smirked leaning over to Regina's clothes and passing them to her.

Emma had begun to blow out the candles as Regina pulled on her heels and picked up the blanket and folded it. She smiled at Emma who looked o perfect in the dim light of the remaining candles.

'What?' Emma smiled looking at the brunette.

Regina shook her head and smiled.

'Whats on your mind?' Emma asked stepping closer to the brunette and reaching up to caress her soft cheek.

'There are things I want to tell you before we go back.' Regina said softly.

'Go ahead' Emma replied.

Regna took a deep breath before beginning to fill out her emotions on Emma.

She had wanted Emma to know why she never came back to America all those years ago. She had wanted Emma to know everything.

'The reason I never came back all those years ago...'

'Regina, its okay. You don't need to do this' Emma said softly.

'No, I have to Emma, Please.' Regina replied looking to the blonde who had sympathy full in her eyes. She just nodded her head for Regina to proceed.

'My father, he died. I came home for his funeral and I had wished you was with me Emma. It was the hardest thing id ever have to do. Except of course, leaving you' Regina began.

'Vince...He didn't want me to leave and come back. He knew now that my father was gone I couldn't be protected the way I was.' Regina said, tears threatening at her eyes.

Emma frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

'I don't understand' Emma said softly trying to make sense of what Regina was trying to say.

'Ever since my mother met Vince, he had always treated me a little different. I...I didn't understand at the time of course. I went through my childhood with this man who seemed to love me more than his own children. It wasn't until I was 21 that I realised what it was.' Regina said looking from the blonde.

Emma just watched the brunette as she searched through her brain to find the right words to say to her. Emma had hundreds of thoughts running through her head. Thoughts he prayed Regina wouldn't say.

'He told me I couldn't come back to America and that It was time I called him father' Regina said softly. 'Then he...He tore my shirt from me and held me against his desk in the study...' Regina looked up to the blonde, ashamed of herself. She pulled Emma's jacket around her a little tighter as she looked up to the blonde.

'I was so frightened of him that I didn't try to leave or contact you.' Regina whispered.

'Did he...' Emma couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Regina just looked at the blonde before looking back down at her legs.

'Regina baby, Im so sorry' Emma whispered as she stepped closer and gently took the blonde into her arms.

She couldn't believe it. Someone forcing themselves on the woman she loved. Violating her. Intruding. And for it to be the man who had raised her as a child?

'Im going to kill him' Emma snapped turning and heading for the barn door. She stopped and turned to Regina who looked scared and all sorts of pain crossed her face.

'Its alright Regina, I promise. Come on' Emma said softly holding her hand for Regina who picked up the bag Emma had and followed her.

As they stepped out of the barn Emma dropped Regina's hand and turned back, pulling the black zippo lighter from her pocket and lighting it before swiftly tossing it though the barn door and into the pile of hay they were lying on moments ago. Regina gasped as she turned to see the hay go up in flames. Emma turned to Regina with a smile as the brunette covered her smile with her hands.

'We are in so much trouble Emma!' Regina yelled.

'Who cares?' Emma laughed. 'Now, Be prepared for company' Emma said nodding her head towards the house that looked small in the distance but not far enough to miss that Vince and the family were stalking there way across the fields towards the barn. Vince's voice could be heard yelling and moaning about the barn.

Emma stepped next to Regina and turned her towards the fire before placing an arm around her shoulder.

'I love you Regina' Emma said softly looking at the brunette's beautiful face that was lit up from the blaze of the fire.

Regina looked across to her lovers face with a soft smile across her lips and tears in her eyes.

'And I love you Emma'

'What the hell has happened!?' Vince roared from behind them as they got closer.

Regina swore she saw something change in the blondes eyes as she turned to face the man behind them followed by all the family.

Emma didn't give him a second chance to speak. As he stepped in range, she flung her fist in the air landing her knuckled on the mans jaw sending him crashing to the floor.

'Jesus Emma!' Zelena yelled dropping to her fathers side.

Emma stood there watching the man being cradled by his daughter before looking to Robin and Killian who both were frowning and confused. Emma saw how no one made a move to stop her, so she stepped forward and pulling the man by the scruff of his collar and to his feet. Zelena being pulled back by Killian.

'What are you doing girl!' He spat as Emma pulled him closer to her.

'You don't deserve this family. You deserve nothing you dick!' Emma yelled in his face before landing a punch to his gut sending the man backwards a little.

'What are you on about Emma!' Zelena screamed.

Regina stood watching as the woman she loved beat the man she hated. Inside she was breaking but she couldn't show it. Not to these people.

Emma turned from Vince to catch her breath and a glimpse of the barn that was up in flames before turning back.

'Emma what is this about?' Cora yelled.

Emma kept her eyes on Vince as she answered.

'Why don't you ask Vince?' She spat.

'Vince?' Cora asked looking to the man.

His face turned up in pain he shrugged. 'I have no idea for fuck sake!'

'Why don't you tell her what happened in your study all those years ago hm?' Emma said loudly.

He frowned. 'Emma I really don't know what-'

Her face met his jaw once again.

'He raped your daughter.' Emma spat at him, her words to Cora.

That was it. Regina broke. The way her mother looked across the grass at her, standing cradled in Emma's jacket. Tears begun to fall from not only Cora's eyes but Emma's too. Although Emma's were a little angrier.

Killian dropped his hold on Zelena as he ran his boot into the back of Vince who was cradled on the floor, blood now dripping from his face.

Emma stepped back as the two boys began beating their father. She turned to take Regina in her arms but Cora was already there. She watched how Regina rested her head into the crook of her mothers neck and whimper. Her mother stroking her hair.

'Emma...' Zelena cried across the grass. Emma turned to Zelena and looked at her before looking down to her boots in guilt.

'Why were you out here with her?' Zelena asked.

Emma walked closer to her, drawing no attention from anyone as they were all occupied. Emma didn't know how to tell the woman about her and her sister so instead she just cuddled the woman. Before letting her go and stepping back over to Regina where Cora let her go into the blonde's arms.

Zelena watched, frowning. Surely the thoughts running through her mind wasn't true?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So I got a bad review on the last chapter and it kinda threw me off the story abit** **. So this will be the last chapter for this story. Nothing against the bad review or anything but the story is kinda coming to an end now anyway. I realize the last chapter kinda went a weird way and was abrupt but hey. That's what stories are for haha! Don't worry, there will be another story soon! Anyway, Only a short chapter but On with the story.**

* * *

Emma replayed the events of the night in her head as she packed the bag up full of her belongings. She couldn't believe how Christmas had ended. She wanted to stay for new years but how could she now? After what had happened. She knew she needed to set things right with Zelena and tell her the truth. She couldn't keep lying and fooling around behind the womans back. Emma of all people knew how that felt from past relationships.

She picked up the last of her shirts and shoved them into her case before zipping it up and lifting it down onto the floor. She grabbed her phone and sat back on the matress.

Regina had gone to her room to pack also. Emma had told her of the plan to leave tonight and go back to America. Back home. Regina was more than accepting of the idea and was off before she knew it to pack. Emma brushed her free hand through her blonde hair and let out a sigh before shoving her phone into her trouser pocket and heading for the living room where she hoped Zelena would be.

And she was right.

'Zelena' She breathed softly to the woman sitting by the fire. The woman turned her head with a soft smile before standing to make the blonde embrace her.

Emma felt bad. Guilt. She didn't want to hurt this woman but she had already done the worst thing.

'Zelena, we need to talk' Emma said softly pushing the woman gently down on the sofa.

'God, I cant do no more tonight Em. Lets just go to bed' Zelena whispered.

Knowing what her father did to Regina must've killed and sickened the woman. Her father? doing such things to a girl not far from her own age?

'Im not coming to bed Zelena.' Emma said.

'Where you going to go then?' Zelena asked wiping her brow.

'Home.' This caught the woman's attention. 'With Regina'

There was silence for a moment before Zelena spoke. A laugh actually.

'You're kidding me?' Zelena snapped.

'Ze, Regina is the girl I told you about. All those years ago-'

'What? How is this even possible?' Zelena questioned herself.

'I...I really don't know. I didn't want to hurt you Ze-'

'Have you slept with her?' Zelena cut the blonde off once again. Tears now threatening her eyes.

'I...' What was she supposed to say?

'Jesus' Zelena sighed letting her tears fall.

'please hear me out. I didn't want to hurt you. I tried to fight my feelings Ze, but...I love -'

'Stop! Emma stop.' Zelena spoke softly.

Zelena stood and headed for the door only to be stopped by Emma's soft palm around her wrist. She turned back making sure the blonde felt the pain on her left cheek.

Emma stood there shocked at the sudden action from Zelena. She had never hit her before. She guessed she deserved it.

'Just go Emma. I hope you're happy with that home wrecker' Zelena spat before sliding off the silver band Emma had gave her when she proposed and tossed it at the blonde before leaving the room.

Emma stood there not knowing what to do. Should she pick up the band or just leave it? She didn't need it after all. She stepped across the room and out the door where she saw Regina at the top of the stairs. She had been listening to everything between the women and Emma felt embarrassed. Exhausted and embarrassed.

She didn't need to speak. She met Regina at the top of the stairs where she was taken into the woman's embrace.

'Im sorry Emma' Regina whispered to the blonde kissing her golden locks.

'Me too' Emma said softly. 'Come on, Lets go home'

Emma carried Reginas case down the steps and grabbed her duffel before heading out to Regina's car and packing the boot whilst the brunette said her goodbyes.

Yes it was awkward. Regina had just witnessed her family find out a secret that killed her everyday, and now they think she has torn her sisters relationship apart. It wasn't a good farewell. She saw Emma waiting in the car for her as she descended the steps to the manor she was sure she wouldn't be visiting again. She was just glad she had Emma again.

Finally, a chance at a real happy ending.


End file.
